


Secrets and Snakes

by doubleshortlatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleshortlatte/pseuds/doubleshortlatte
Summary: Voldemort hasn't attacked, making Harry and the Wizarding world on edge. Call it a calm before the storm if you will. So the trio is back at Hogwarts; Harry is eager to end it, Ron is confused about so many things, Hermione has some secrets of her own, and what is wrong with the Slytherins?*summary doesn't do it justice. I just suck at them. A bit of a story I started a while ago and have been updating and modifying as I went. Now finishing it! Please R/R!





	1. Part 1

Hermione rolled her eyes in slight irritation at the two boys who sat in front of her, "I'm telling you Ron, I haven't said anything to Ginny. If I did, You'd be the first to know." The red haired boy squinted at Harry for moment before nodding his head a little.

  
"Alright Harry, I believe you. Ginny has just been acting strange lately." Harry frowned then shrugged as if giving up on trying to understand girls. He then looked at Hermione and opened his mouth to say something but Ron spoke up first. "What about you `Mione? Do you know what's wrong with Ginny?"

  
The brown haired girl sighed lightly and looked up from the book she was reading to look at Ron, "no Ronald I don't know what's wrong with her. She probably heard you talking about her and she got upset so now she's doing it on purpose to teach you a lesson. So why don't you leave her alone." With that last word, Hermione shut her book and stood up, exiting the train compartment without another word, leaving a very confused Ronald Weasley.

  
The trio was on their way to Hogwarts for their seventh year of school. Harry had been anticipating something to happen with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named since the beginning of sixth year; and had even tried spying on Draco Malfoy. But nothing had happened and it was still quiet as a church a year later. Dumbledore had told them all at the end of last year to enjoy the quiet time but not to forget completely. Hermione had been more then happy to agree; spending the summer with her parents at the beach and then the last week of summer with the Weasley's.

  
It was during that week that Hermione had discovered the reason for Ginny's behavior. She and Harry had gotten closer and both seemed to be content with just being in each others company without needing words. Of course Ron hadn't noticed; it was no wonder he was clueless to Ginny's behavior and Hermione's attempts to show him she cared. He hadn't noticed those either.

  
Hermione now stood at the end of the train watching the scenery as it zoomed past. No one was ever out here in the years that Hermione had gone out there; which was the reason she was startled when she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. "Who's there? Ron?" She asked, her hand moving toward her pocket that held her wand, when the shadow remained where it was.

  
"You would say his name wouldn't you?" a silky smooth voice said as the shadow shifted and Hermione frowned, trying to identify the voice. "I don't know why you're so taken with him; he's so penniless and he obviously can't see how much you try to get his attention." Hermione's breath caught; who was this? So caught off guard by what the person had said, Hermione didn't notice he had moved closer to her until she felt a hand resting over hers, stopping her from pulling out her wand, while another hand snaked up her arm and stopped on her shoulder.

  
"Who are you?" Hermione whispered hoarsely, trying not to focus on the hand over hers. She heard a low chuckle in her ear and warm breath against her skin. "I said, who are you?" Hermione tried to compose herself and shake off the hand, but they remained firm.

  
The hand over hers gripped it lightly and began pulling it away from her wand as the person spoke against her ear again. "I won't tell you my name, because if I do, you'll know who to look for after this incident and I don't want that. But I know who you are and you will wonder every day who it is that's watching you." Hermione let out a small gasp and tried to pull out of the person's grasp but didn't succeed. "Don't do that Hermione. This can all go simply." A shudder ran through Hermione, but whether it was from fright or pleasure at hearing her name from the stranger's lips, she didn't know. "You like the sound of my voice, don't you?" he chuckled again, moving the hand from her shoulder towards her cheek, letting his fingers graze up her neck. "I think you would like a lot of things about me if you tried. "His hand now made small patterns on her cheek as his lips pressed lightly against the skin behind her ear.

  
Another shudder ran through Hermione and this time she didn't have any trouble identifying why. "What do you want? Why... why won't you tell me who you are?" She closed her eyes and swallowed, waiting for an answer. There was a moment of silence before the voice came.

  
"I only wanted a moment with you; a chance to feel you skin under my fingertip; to hear your voice and to hold you in my arms. And as for my telling you who I am; well once you knew it would spoil everything. No, it's best you don't know who I am." As the person stopped speaking, Hermione once more thought she knew the voice; but a blast of the train's whistle made her jump. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon, we need to go back to our seats..."

  
Hermione could feel him hesitate and she wondered if she would be able to turn around and see his face once he let her go, but he obviously thought the same thing. "I'm going to have to blindfold you while I leave; that or bind you but I don't think you'd find that pleasant." Hermione felt something like silk glide over her eyes and a knot being tied at the back of her head. She then heard a soft rustle and thought the intruder had left; but just as she reached up to pull off her blindfold, lips were pressed to hers, leaving just as quickly as they came. Hermione gasped and tore at the blindfold. She searched around her then opened the train door and looked down the corridor but saw nothing.


	2. Part 2

Later, while everyone was gathering in the great hall, Hermione’s eyes scanned the room with determined eyes. The voice that had trapped her in the train earlier that day was still bothering her. She knew that voice but at the same time it was also foreign to her. And being the smartest witch of her age, that little fact bothered her beyond all of Merlin’s beard. Seamus? No. She shook her head at the thought and moved her eyes along. Dean? Ugh no. Cormac? Hermione glanced at the boy sitting several seats away from her and grimaced. NO. She was irritated that he was even back at school; he should have graduated last year but something had happened with his N.E.W.T.S and, well he was back for a repeat year. Before she could take her gaze away from him, his eye caught hers and he gave her a slight wink. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust bringing her gaze back to her plate.

  
“You a’right Mione’?” Ron asked, mouth full of food. The sound of his voice brought her head back up, a disapproving look on her face. Ron had the decency to turn slightly red at her scowl.

  
“Really Ronald, what would your mother say if she saw you. Swallow before you speak.” Harry sniggered beside him, earning a poke in the ribs from Ron. “And you Harry,” Harry’s face blanched as the angry little witch’s attention was brought to him. “You encourage him far too much. It’s a wonder you two attract any females whatsoever.”

  
Harry blushed, “Oh come on Hermione, don’t be so hard on us the first day.” He’d noticed she had been rather distracted since she’d came back to their compartment on the train. Her irritation wasn’t really at them but whatever was bothering the young witch. Beside him Ron shoveled another helping of potatoes into his mouth before heartily agreeing with his best friend, earning another scowl from Hermione and a nudge from Harry. He reached across the table placing a hand on her arm, “is something bothering you? Are you alright?”

  
Hermione’s face softened slightly at the gesture, she patted his hand, “yes I’m fine Harry. I’m just distracted is all. I want to know who was chosen for Head boy and girl.” Harry just nodded and smiled at her with understanding eyes. She knew it was wrong to lie to her best friend, but she also knew she couldn’t tell him about the incident on the train without causing him great worry. And right now she just wanted to figure it out on her own. It wasn’t like she’d had her life threatened or anything bad had really happened. “I’m going to head up to the dorms. I’ll see you guys later.” The boys just nodded and continued eating as she stood and headed out of the great hall.

  
Halfway to her destination, Hermione changed her mind and backtracked to the library. She hadn’t been there yet, granted it was only the first day of term. She rolled her eyes at herself. Maybe she was too much of a bookworm. Slipping through the doors a soft smile spread over her lips as she looked around the familiar shelves of books. Hermione took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment just enjoying the moment.

  
Sighing, she ended the moment and opened her eyes ready to find her usual table and pull out a few books that would help her with this year's classes. Thirty minutes later a sound pulled her from her studying; her eyes darted toward the sound and rested on none other than Draco Malfoy. He hadn’t seemed to notice her just yet, and she didn’t feel like having him intrude on her solitude so she just scowled silently and went back to her studies but keeping a wary eye on him every so often. Malfoy didn’t do much as far as interesting. He just browsed the shelves, pulled a couple books found his own table and began flipping through them. After a couple minutes of this Hermione grew bored and just focused on her own book.

  
It wasn’t until Madam Pince came and tapped on her shoulder that Hermione looked up. “Locking up dear. Time to go. It almost curfew.” Hermione gave a curt nod as she pushed back her chair and began gathering up her notes and books. She gave another nod to Pince and headed out of the library.  
Turning down a darkened hallway, Hermione realized it must be past curfew now if the lights were low. Not particularly wanting to be caught she quickened her pace. But in her haste she stumbled over her own feet and went sprawling onto the floor. “Tut tut, Granger.” A silky voice said from the shadows beside her. Malfoy. Why oh why did the gods hate her so? Why did it have to Malfoy!

  
“Sod off Malfoy,” she grumbled as she gathered herself and her books off the floor.

  
“Now now Granger, manners.” His cool hand gripped her wrist to help her stand then quickly scooped up the remainder of her things. With his wand he muttered a quick lumos and lit the space between them. “Now. Tell me… what’s the Gryfindor princess doing out past curfew? Mm?” He tutted again at the scowl on her face. “You do know that, as Head Boy, I can take this matter to McGonagall and…” He trailed off, enjoying the look of pure horror on her freckled face. He meticulously dusted off his Head Boy badge just for added dramatics.

  
Hermione’s features set into a scowl. How dare he rub it in her face. She’d been heartbroken that she hadn’t been given Head Girl, Ron and Harry and comforted her for weeks. Telling her it had to be a mistake. She still wasn’t sure the cause behind her not getting it. She’d been so careful not to be caught or break the rules and her grades were perfect! “You wouldn’t dare!” She shrieked, causing a nearby portrait to grumble something about annoying little girls and their high pitched voices.

  
“Oh wouldn’t I?” Draco drawled, acting bored already. “What I wouldn’t give to get the little mudblood know-it-all in trouble.” He studied a cuticle in disinterest to her tantrum, moving his glowing wand closer to him, causing ghastly shadows across her face.

  
Rage, then panic, then slight fear and finally determination settled on her face. “You know they wouldn’t ever believe YOU Malfoy. You’ve always had it out for Harry, Ron and me. Just because you’ve got that sodding badge, doesn’t mean they’d throw my word for not.” She placed her hands on her hips and stared defiantly at him.

  
Draco sighed and moved the light closer to her once more. “Trust me Granger, this little badge has more pull than you’d imagine. If I pulled you to McGonagall’s office right this second, she’d have to believe me. How else would she explain me dragging you along past curfew, aside from me just stealing you from your bloody dorms just to TRY and get you into trouble. Mm?” Hermione huffed, knowing he made a good point. Panic was slowing seeping into her veins again.

  
He was enjoying this torments that crossed her face in waves. “Just tell me Granger. What has you out so late?” His trademark smirk graced his lips.  
Hermione hesitated, unsure why should be explaining herself. “I was late at the library. I’m just trying to get to my dorms.” Her brow furrowed, “why are YOU out past curfew, Malfoy?”

  
“Doing my job, Granger.” He motioned to his badge again. He rolled his eyes, “I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this. I’m extremely bored of your presence.” Draco waved a hand lazily, “go, before I change my mind and turn you in.”

  
Slightly taken aback, Hermione just nodded quickly pulled her bag tightly against her and turned on her heel and ran. Not even registering that he’d insulted her intelligence. Draco smirked as he watched her retreating back, then turned as well and started back toward the dungeons when something caught his eye. A stray piece of parchment was laying on the ground off in an alcove, Draco scooped it up studying it with interest. It was in Granger’s careful meticulous handwriting. A slow smile spread across his face as he realized this. Quickly stuffing it into his pocket for later reading in his bed, he whispered nox and continued his way back to his dorm.

 

“No, no, no, no!” Hermione was digging frantically through the piles of parchment on her bedroom floor which she had dumped from her shoulder bag. She’d gotten back to her dorm without further detour, and set about sorting through her notes. It was about ten minutes later that she realized she was missing the parchment she had absentmindedly been scribbling on. Normally this wouldn’t have bothered her, but this particular piece she hadn’t just been doodling notes, she had actually been writing down her thoughts on what had happened on the train. Groaning, she dropped her head in her hands. There was only one place it could be. In the hands of Draco Malfoy.


	3. Part 3

It wasn’t until days later that Draco remembered he had the scribblings of one Hermione ‘Mudblood’ Granger, in the pocket of his robes. He had completely forgotten about it upon returning to his common room, because the moment he stepped foot inside, Tracey Davis had tried her hardest to get his attentions with Flora and Hestia Carrow lounging on the couch trying to hide giggles. Draco wasn’t an idiot. He had to admit that Tracey had her good points, as well as being his fellow teammate but he also knew a dare when he saw it. And being a Malfoy he wasn’t about to fall into some foolish game of empty headed girls. Malfoys weren’t the prize, they were the game.

  
“Oh come on Draco… play a little game with us girls. We’ll make it interesting.” Tracey purred, suggestively pulling at a button of her blouse as she winked. The twins giggled again. Draco just looked down at her coolly, giving no sign of his interest to what laid beneath her shirt. She reached up and traced a finger gently around his collar, down his chest stopping just in the center as she bit her lip seductively. He chuckled to himself and admitted that she pulled that off far better than Pansy ever could.

  
Reaching a hand upward he grasped her wrist, eliciting a gasp from Davis followed by a giggle. “Listen Davis, I’m not sure what you think you’re trying to pull. But I want no part of it.” But even as he spoke he let his fingers release her wrist as they slid slowly to her fingers until he had them gently brought up to his lips. Her breath caught in her throat, unable to take her wide eyes from Draco’s face. The twins had stopped their giggling, and sat there in awe and suspense. Barely daring to breathe.

  
Draco looked up from her hand straight into Davis’ eyes. “…But I’m fairly certain, whatever the game. You wouldn’t stand a chance against a Malfoy.” He kissed her fingers slowly, feeding off the shallow breaths he could hear her taking. And then while still keeping eye contact, he let his tongue glide gently over her middle finger. Her eyes fluttered as she let out a breath. He then moved his lips to her wrist, the little pulse point that was fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird made him smirk and give it a little suck before he dropped her hand and took a step away from her. “As I said.” He just smirked again and left the three speechless girls as he headed up to bed.

  
Draco smirked as he recalled the incident, then pulled the folded up parchment from his robes. He unfolded it carefully but before he could start reading, the sound of someone clearing their throat made him glance up. Snape was staring at him with a scowl on his face. “Care to share what you find more interesting than my lesson, Mr. Malfoy?”

  
Placing the parchment under his books, he shook his head. “No sir.” From somewhere behind him he heard sniggering. Sounded like Weasley if he knew his animal sounds. Snape just glared then continued droning on about the potion they were learning that week. Draco rolled his eyes and carefully pulled the paper back out and began to read.

 

Hermione was furiously writing notes as Snape explained the potion they were to brew by the end of the week, but she couldn’t seem to keep her eyes on her work. They kept wandering to the front of the room where Malfoy sat. She knew he had it. He must. But why not out her right there to the whole class when Snape asked him to share what he had? She frowned. She had to get the parchment back. Then promptly burn the bloody thing.

  
“Hey ‘Mione.” Ron whispered from beside her, “I didn’t catch what Snape said… can – uh can I copy your notes?”

  
She just rolled her eyes and whispered back, “honestly Ron. The lack of effort you put into your classes and as much I help you out, when I really shouldn’t, is astounding.” She shoved her parchment over to him and focused her attention back to the blond in front of her as Ron mumbled his thanks and began scribbling furiously.

  
Hermione barely heard the rest of Snape's lesson as she was trying to formulate a plan to get her writings back from Malfoy. “Class dismissed.” Snape drawled, “and don’t forget about your assignments. I will placing you into groups of two, tomorrow.” The entire class groaned, while Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated having a partner for potions. She did just fine on her own, in fact, most of the time she just did the assignment all on her own.

  
Lost in her own thoughts, she was one of the last students leaving the classroom. She needed to catch up to Ron and Harry for lunch so she could get in some study time before the Quidditch match, not to mention she still needed to finish coming up with her plan for Malfoy.

  
The dungeons always gave Hermione the creeps. Something about the dark atmosphere just made her uncomfortable. She shuddered as she walked past an alcove, it almost felt like someone was... she gasped as a hand shot out and grasped her wrist, pulling her into the small space. She began to panic, not again! Not this again! “What the bloody hell!” she shouted, but a hand shot out and covered her mouth.

  
“You really mustn’t shout my dear. I'm not going to hurt you, I only want to spend a moment with you.”

Hermione glared into the darkness toward the source of the voice, His skin smelled musky and sweet, and his voice was smooth as silk. It was the same person that had cornered her on the train. Not that she had remembered what he smelled like or the feel of his skin on her or the touch of his lips to hers. Hermione pulled his hand from her mouth, and demanded again, this time quieter. “Who the hell are you? And why do you keep sneaking up on me.” She dropped her book bag to the floor with a resounding thud, as she crossed her arms and glared in the general direction of the voice before her.

  
“Oh, my gorgeous little sweet. I’m not going to reveal to you just yet, who I am. First I want to invade every one of your senses. I want your ears to remember my voice,” his lips dipped low to her ear and she could the heat against her skin. “I want your body to memorize every touch of my fingers.” He brushed his hand against her neck, letting his fingertips trail against her jaw and Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. “And I want your lips,” he paused, bringing his lips from her ear down to her own lips. He stopped, hovering just above them and Hermione’s pulse raced. Hating herself for how much she was actually wanting him to close the gap between them, a delicious warmth pooled and swirled in her stomach and dropped lower. “Yes, I want your lips to remember the taste of mine.” His warm sweet breath tickled against her lips and a chill ran through her body as she closed her eyes, relearning how to breathe. “I want the very thought of me to drive you crazy, to bring you just to the edge of pleasure to where you can't stand it anymore. No one else will be able to fulfill you like I could. Like you will WANT me to.” And just as quickly as he’d come the warmth his body had brought with being so close, vanished. Hermione tore her eyes open and blinked into the shadows. He was gone.

  
It took several minutes for her to recover her senses. Huffing, she grabbed up her bag and marched out of the alcove angrily. She couldn’t believe she’d let… whoever that was, get to her like that, AGAIN! Huffing again, she stormed towards the stairs of the dungeons when she heard a lazy voice coming from beside her. “You look as ornery as the Willow, Granger, and your hair just as wild. Who’s got your kickers in a bunch?” The corners of Malfoy’s mouth twitched upward as his long slender fingers played with something he held in his hand.

  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her irritation at herself and now at the ferret only fueling the flames that was her anger. She once again threw down her bag, and turned to grace him with the nastiest of glares, but no sooner had she looked at him that her eyes darted to what he held in his hand and her face blanched. Every ounce of anger just drained right out of her along with her stomach as it dropped to her feet. Every plan, every scenario, every word she had thought out in her head for this precise moment, fled her memory. All she could do was stare helplessly at the folded parchment between his fingers. “What is that.” She croaked, her mouth suddenly dry, as her eyes darted back up to his face.

  
Malfoy glanced at what was in his hands then back to her and shrugged. “Some delightfully sinful little note that I just found, lying around the castle.” He slowly began to open it, a lazy smirk spreading across his face as he did so. Hermione broke into a cold sweat, his annoyingly almost nasally voice made her want to cut off her own ears. She began to panic as he finished unfolding the piece and started to read from it. She couldn’t move, she could stand there, watching with pure horror as he read the words she’d written down in secret. “…I’ve never felt a longing like that in all my life. The way his voice poured out like honey made me so weak I could barely make it back to my compartment. I was certain Harry had caught on that something had happened. I still haven’t been able to shake the feeling the touch of his hands burned across my skin… and his lips, Merlin’s beard his lips…” Malfoy sniggered and looked up at her, amused by the panicked expression on her face. “I never would have pegged you for the racy erotic writer type, Granger. I’m impressed. Question is, how shall I use this information against you?” He barely had the words out of his pureblood mouth before Hermione was crashing into him full force, her hands gripping at his wrists to tear the paper away from him. Malfoy recovered from his surprise quickly, as only a Malfoy would do, and easily got control of the situation. With the swiftness only graced to a star Seeker, next only to Harry Potter of course, Draco rather eloquently maneuvered them both around so that he had her pinned against the wall, her arms pinned to her sides. She noticed the bit parchment already safely tucked within his robes. She could reach it if she was clever.

  
“My, Granger, you’re bloody insane.” Hermione glared at him, all her anger returning. His disgustingly perfect hair had fallen into his face from their movements and he flicked his head to get it from his eyes. Hermione scowled, he even did that gracefully. Oh how she hated Malfoy. “Now, instead of acting like some crazed banshee, why don’t you try acting like a lady? I know that’s a difficult concept for you to understand, Granger, despite being the supposed brightest witch of our year.” His washed out grey eyes glinted with mischief, making Hermione realize just how much she couldn’t stand them. Her eyes darted to the parchment once more, twisting her wrists under his firm boney grip. His skin was uncomfortably cool, against Hermione’s; it made her skin crawl. “All you had to do was ask me nicely.”

  
Hermione scowled at him, her cheeks red from embarrassment and anger. “Ask! Ha!” she scoffed, “ask a Malfoy for something? Yeah right. I’m fairly certain you’d take the killing curse before you gave a Mudblood like me, anything.” Was it her imagination or had she seen him react to that word. It happened all in the blink of an eye and she couldn’t be sure.

  
“That’s right Mudblood,” Malfoy spat out. “You learn your place well. And quite right, I’d never give the likes of you anything.” He eyed her up and down slowly as if he were appraising her worth. Hermione shuddered. “Although, I could definitely get past the Mudblood just enough to use you for my own pleasure.” Draco leaned into her and smelled her hair, causing her to cringe. She could smell his cologne, something minty, mixed with some kind of woody smell. She scrunched her nose in disgust, turning her face away from him. He laughed, low in his chest, making it almost sound like a growl. He pushed away from her and dusted his robes off before straightening them. “We’ll discuss this blackmail further another time, he patted his robes where the parchment hid then strode away back toward the Dungeons.

  
“OH!” Hermione yelled in frustration, stomping her foot. Marching back toward the stairway she snatched up her bag and stormed up the stairs to the Great Hall. Slamming her bag yet again, this time on the table as she slid into her seat. Without looking at anyone seated around her Hermione put her energy into eating.

  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Dean silently looked around at each other then back at their silent raging friend. Ron caught Harry's eyes and shook his head slightly, mouthing, 'no'. Harry took a deep breath, “Hey 'Mione... Uhm, is everything uhm, is everything alright?”

  
All eyes were directed at the Gryffindor Princess as they waited with bated breath for the inevitable destruction of the Boy-who-lived. Hermione paused her eating and raised her head, looking directly at Harry with a fire in her eyes that could match the angriest of Weasleys. Harry swallowed hard, regretting his decision. But to his surprise Hermione's face composed itself and she smoothed out her angry features although the snap in her eyes was still present. “Everything is just fine Harry, Why would you think otherwise?” She said this sweetly, forcing a smile to her face.

  
The boy-who-lived cleared his throat, feeling extremely uncomfortable and, dare he say, intimidated by his bushy haired friend. “Alright 'Mione, I just wanted to make sure. You looked a little, tense.” The others took a small collective gasp, darting their eyes back to Hermione. She knew they were waiting for her reaction. They were expecting her to explode. True, she wanted nothing more than to rage, throw a fit, yell, scream... anything that might make her feel better but she saw the slightly frightened look in Harry's eyes as she looked at him and her resolve softened; if it had been Ron asking the question she was sure she would have lost it. “Snape just kept me after class to nag on me about something completely pointless and it got under my skin. I'm fine Harry, really.” She gave him a small smile, which he returned and continued eating. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief and picked up their conversations where they'd left off.

  
Hermione sighed too, now picking at the food on her plate. She glanced at her friends as they chattered and laughed, letting her eyes wander over them until she realized she was looking over at the Slytherin table. Particularly at one blonde arrogant bastard. She narrowed her eyes in a scowl as she looked at him, he infuriated her. The smarmy git, he even picked and ate his food with finesse and scratch your eyes out perfectness. She grit her teeth, calling him every name she knew, in her head. Until she realized Malfoy had looked up and saw her staring, he aimed a straight, cutting look that could freeze fire, right at her. She went cold, that look was filled with hate and it chilled her to the bone. Making an excuse about being late for a class, Hermione gathered her things and ran out of the Great Hall.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the views! Please let me know what you think so far. I have a couple more pre written chapters then I'm working on the next. Any feedback is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a Hogsmead weekend and students couldn’t be happier. Groups of students wrapped in their house scarves; rosy cheeked and smiling, milled around the streets and in and out of shops, laughing and chatting excitedly. Harry, Ginny and Ron were several steps ahead of her talking about the Quidditch match coming up so Hermione took the moment to enjoy her surroundings. She loved the holidays. The snow on the ground, the crisp air, warm fires and pumpkin juice. She loved how your breath swirled out into little white wisps to dance before disappearing. An arm slipped through hers, pulling her from her thoughts, “it’s time to relax Hermione.” Harry whispered to her. “Stop thinking about classes and enjoy yourself.” He gave her a cheeky grin before scooping up some snow and dumping it on her then proceeding to run, catching up to Ron and Ginny as they started a snowball fight.

  
Hermione squeaked as the cold snow fell down around her neck hitting her skin. She laughed and began brushing it away, then scooped up some snow. Packing it into a very nicely formed ball, Hermione threw it with all her strength at Harry who was still running, ducking as he went. Ginny squealed as the ball sailed past her own head, ending with a solid thud behind her. Hermione’s laughter died on her lips, hands flying to her mouth and eyes widening. “Oh my god.”

  
Draco Malfoy’s eyes were closed in irritation. The snowball thrown by the insufferable book worm had hit him straight in the chest. How he managed to get in the middle of the golden trio’s child’s game was beyond him. He heard Granger gasp so he opened his eyes, fixing their steely gaze right on her. Her gaze faltered for a fraction of a second, but before Malfoy could spout any insults a loud roaring laugh burst out from Ron. Hermione bit her lip as Harry and Ginny joined in on the laughter. She really shouldn’t laugh at the person who had the one thing that could ruin her life. But fate wasn't on her side that day; Hermione could feel it. It was bubbling up inside of her, biting her lip couldn't stop it. She let out a giggle, then gasped again behind her hands, color draining from her face. While her friends laughed uproariously, she could only lock eyes with the blond prat in front of her. He was fuming, obviously embarrassed and highly irritated at being the center of amusement to none other than the Golden Trio.

  
“'Oi, Drake. What's going on here?” a feminine voice called from Hermione's left. She broke her gaze with the Slytherin to find who the voice belonged to. Pansy Parkinson. She was making her way towards the group, arms crossed. Her Slytherin scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, the colors complimenting her short black hair. Despite the weather, she wore a small skirt with tights underneath. On top she wore a cardigan that fit rather nicely and a wool jacket over top, unbuttoned and just long enough to reach the hem of her skirt. She actually looked decent, Hermione realized, if she cared. Which she didn't. Not by any means. Pansy glanced at Hermione as she brushed past on her way towards Malfoy. The others had calmed their giggles, and stood there hiding their smiles.

  
“Hey Panse. Seems Potty and crew can't grow up.” he finally began brushing at the snow still clinging to the front of his own wool jacket. He felt better now that someone he knew was there on his side.

  
Harry shook his head and winked at Hermione, “Relax Malfoy, it's only a bit of fun. Untie those knickers of yours and learn the meaning of the word.” Swinging an arm around Ginny and Ron, he directed them towards The Three Broomsticks, calling over his shoulder. “Come on 'Mione. Leave the snakes to their sulking.”

  
Nodding, Hermione moved to follow after her friends but as she passed Malfoy, she heard him hiss, “this isn't the end Mudblood. You'd better watch yourself or you'll find quite a few students know just a little too much about you.” His words made her blood boil, but a glance at her friends revealed she was all alone against two Slytherins. She spun around to face them anyway.

  
“Don't think, Malfoy that your threats hold anything with me.” She glanced at Pansy, who was unnervingly eyeing her up and down with a small smirk on her perfectly red lips. Disgusting. “I am more then capable of taking care of myself and I will not be bullied by the likes of YOU.” She stomped her foot for added emphasis before turning on her heel and marching away to catch up with her friends.

  
Draco rolled his eyes at her retreating back, jamming his hand down into his pocket and clutching the piece of parchment there for reassurance. He'd make her regret ever making him look a fool. “What crawled up her arse, Drake? What did you do to her?” Pansy had a knowing smile on her face. She'd known him long enough to know that he didn't just throw around threats of blackmail without valid blackmail leverage. Draco grinned back at his friend; despite the rumors surrounding them, the two were very close friends. Yes, they'd been each other's firsts, but it really didn't go past that. Draco realized she was just too much of his best friend, and Pansy... well she just realized he was too much of, well a guy. They hadn't talked about it since it happened, and they never bothered correcting people on whatever they decided to think. Pansy wasn't fully prepared to announce her tastes to everyone, therefore only her really close friends knew, and Draco was fine with being whatever she needed him to be. What were friends for?

  
“Oh I haven't done anything, Panse... yet.” He replied, winking at her just as Theo Nott sauntered up. “Hey, Theo where's Blaise?”

  
Nott swung his arm over Pansy's shoulders, earning a smile from the brunette. It was the small actions like this from her boys that made the rumors fly that she was slutty, but Pansy didn't care. She knew they did it to protect her until she was ready, if she ever would be, to face any backlash she'd receive for being a high-borne pureblood lesbian. “He's around here somewhere. He said he'd meet us over at The Three Broomsticks when he's done.”

  
“Well, boys, shall we head that way then and wait for him?” Pansy asked, brushing at Draco's lapel. He glanced at his two friends then nodded, slipping his own arm around Pansy's waist. She smirked as she and the boys walked towards the little pub. As they entered, Pansy noticed the group of Gryffindors sitting at one of the tables in the back. Hermione had heard them enter causing her to glance at them. Her eyes caught Pansy's, and she scowled. The way she let the boys just hang all over her, disgusted the Gryffindor golden girl. Pansy noticed her scowl, eliciting a smirk from the brunette as she planted a peck on Draco's cheek then shooting a daring wink straight at the bookworm as she followed her two escorts to their own table.

  
Hermione blinked in confusion, had she just watched Pansy Parkinson blatantly flaunt her relationship with Malfoy then unabashedly wink at her? Glancing around, she made sure there wasn't someone else that Pansy would have winked at. There was no one. The slimy Slytherins had to be messing with her. Everyone knew how much a slut Parkinson was. Malfoy must have told them something. She glared at the three Slytherins as they settled into their own booth.

  
“Don't you think Hermione?” Ginny was asking a question of her, bringing her back to the conversation at her own table.

  
“Hmm?” Hermione asked, looking at her three friends.

  
Ron rolled his eyes, obviously used to his friend not paying attention to any conversations that didn't pertain to school, classes or books. Harry just grinned and Ginny huffed, “I said, don’t you agree? About it being exciting how they plan on having a holiday ball this year? I think Dumbledore hopes it’ll ease the anxiety that some of the students have about You-Know-Who.”

  
Hermione sighed, she hated dances, Ron had made sure of that back in Fourth year. “Oh. Yes. Very exciting Ginny. Can’t wait.” Ginny just sighed in response.

  
“Oi, guys,” Ron said as he wiped away the foam his butterbeer had left. “Is it just me, or is Parkinson not that bad to look at this year?” Ginny scoffed but looked towards the Slytherins. Harry looked embarrassed as he stole a glance but sheepishly looked at Hermione after. She was fuming. Honestly Ron had to be stupidest boy in the whole school.

  
“Eh, she isn’t bad if you like that whole bad girl vibe.” Ginny commented, “for a Slytherin I mean.” Ron screwed up his face, obviously not expecting his sister to agree with him. She just shrugged, “what? I can’t appreciate a girl’s attraction. Girl’s are just as nice to look at as boys.” She then looked at Harry and winked, who blushed furiously.

  
Ever oblivious, Ron didn’t take notice. Instead he took his swig of his butterbeer and stood. “Anyone want another?” Without waiting for response, he made his way over the bar to order.

  
“Sorry my brother’s an utter twat Hermione.” Ginny said, patting her hand. “He wouldn’t see a snake if it bit him in the arse.” Harry nodded in agreement, unsure what to say.

  
Hermione smiled at her redheaded friend, “thanks Ginny. I’m fine, really. I’m perfectly over Ron. He can like whomever he wants.” Besides, she thought. Someone is obviously very much interested in me. Which of course brought her mind to the person in her shadows. Noticing that their friend was off in thought, Harry and Ginny began chatting about their holiday plans.

  
Across the pub, a pair of eyes watched the bushy haired Gryffindor with lusty interest as she got lost in thought. He loved when she got that look on her face. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes twinkled whenever she was trying to solve a puzzle.

  
Getting a chilling feeling she was being watched, Hermione cast a look around her. Everyone was busy chatting and laughing. Her gaze fell back on the group of Slytherins. Blaise Zabini had joined their table now and they were all quietly discussing something. Although it didn’t seem to be all that serious because she saw Pansy giggle, and Nott cracked a smile. Blaise was lounged against the booth’s bench with both arms across the back, one hand toying with Pansy’s short hair. Malfoy sat on her other side, leaning over his butterbeer and chatting to Blaise about something. Nott, she noticed was leaning back, with arms crossed, nursing a butterbeer of his own, but he wasn’t participating in the conversation around him, he was carefully eyeing the new barmaid. When she sauntered over a smile spread over his features and he began chatting her up, Hermione could only imagine he was flirting.

  
She did have to admit, Nott wasn’t that bad looking. His dark hair and dark eyes giving him a very mysterious air about him. He was well built and muscular. Of course he wasn’t Hermione’s type but she’d heard some of the other girls giggling and talking about him. Well, if she was being completely honest, she heard girls talk about Zabini and Malfoy as well. Not that she ever listened. She’d never really put much thought into boys. Victor Krum had been one of her first crushes among other things, and Ron had been her second, but lately since her encounters her thoughts about Ron had been fewer and further between. Now all that crossed her mind, were the feeling of feverish touches across her skin and soft warm lips against hers. Bugger. He’d been right, she was letting him get to her.


	5. Part 5

Draco sat by the shores of the lake, pretending to work on his charms assignment when in actuality he was deep in thought. He had been glad when the school year started and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had still remained in the shadows but it had been whispers and comments caught between his parents and the handful of Death Eaters staying at his house that had planted a seed of unease in Draco’s core. Today had only solidified that unease.

During lunch the mail had come and with it a letter from his mother. In it, she expressed her worry for him as the Dark Lord had made his new home in their manor and spoke of Draco quite often as a ‘means to an end’. Narcissa believed he planned on using him in some way to win the war, claim Hogwarts and kill Potter. She warned Draco to be aware of his surroundings, because she was sure the Dark Lord had spies at the school among his classmates.

  
The letter had also gone on to state, that the Dark Lord had suggested Draco come home for holiday so as to get things ‘sorted’. Draco crumpled up the letter and threw it out at the lake. He’d rather stay at Hogwarts for holiday, if it meant avoiding whatever plans Voldemort had for him. Then again he knew if he declined the order, Voldemort would more than likely punish his parents for his disobedience. As much as he feared and hated his father sometimes, he didn’t want to see him punished by the Dark Lord himself. Draco shuddered to think what would happen to his mother.

  
“You know, some muggles would burn you alive for littering.” Blaise sat down next to his brooding friend, pulling out his wand and retrieving the crumpled paper floating in the half frozen water. “What’s wrong mate. What’s worth being burned alive?” Draco rolled his eyes at his friend’s reference to muggles, as Blaise began to smooth out the parchment. After a few moments of silence, Blaise let out a low whistle. “Ouch, no wonder you’re sour Draco. I’d rather burn alive then be old Voldy’s pawn too.”

  
The blonde grabbed the paper out of Blaise’s hand, wandlessly putting it aflame, “yeah. Well I don’t have much choice.” Blaise nodded solemnly, aware that his mate spoke of his parent’s fate if he refused.  
He clapped a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “well maybe it won’t be terrible. If lady luck is on your side, maybe you won’t have to kill any muggles and it will purely be for knowledge inside the school.” The young Malfoy just nodded, a pit in his stomach forming. Killing muggles. Merlin he hoped not.

  
Thirty minutes later, the two Slytherins were heading back toward the castle. Blaise gripped his friend’s shoulder reassuringly, “don’t worry mate. It’ll be alright.” Draco just gave a small nod, appreciating the gesture then Blaise headed off toward the Dungeons. The young blonde adjusted his book bag further up on his shoulder then made his way toward the Library to finish up his studies. He found a secluded corner, and once again pulled out his books and parchment then proceeded to take notes.

  
Nearly an hour had passed when Draco was interrupted by the sounds of hushed whispers. Not seeing anyone within eyesight he figured they must be on the other side of the shelves. Leaning toward the sound Draco tried to make out who it was.

  
“Blimey, Hermione are you daft?” A thud followed, and Draco imagined Granger had hit him with a book. “Oi! That ‘urt!”

  
“Oh honestly Ron,” Draco heard the bushy haired girl let out a frustrated huff. “Don’t insult my intelligence and expect there to be no consequences.” The Slytherin smirked, she had a point. “All I’m saying is he can’t fix the world’s problems all on his own. He needs us. Don’t you want to help your best friend?”  
There was a moment of silence, “o’course I do ‘Mione” was Weasley’s whiny reply. “But I don’t see how you expect us all to get out of here. It’s not like we got Buckbeak this time.”

  
“Don’t worry about that, I’m working on it.” Granger’s superior tone made Draco grimace. God she was insufferable. Weasley said something Draco didn’t catch and Granger snorted. “You just worry about keeping an eye on him so he doesn’t do anything stupid, Ron. I’ll take care of everything else.” Weasley mumbled something else then he heard heavy footsteps retreating. Draco frowned, the only person they could be referring to was Potter. What were they up to? Why did they need to leave the school? Just as he was beginning to work it out, another set of lighter footsteps headed toward his table. Draco looked up just as Granger stepped out from the row of books. She jumped slightly when her brown eyes met his silver ones.Her arms were full of books and her hair was in her face but Draco could still see the scowl plastered on it. “Malfoy. What are you doing back here? This is my usual table.”

  
Draco pushed back into his seat, “I wasn’t aware these tables were reserved, Granger,” he drawled lazily, eyeing her up and down.

  
She shuffled her feet slightly and readjusted her books. Clearly they were heavy, but Draco didn’t care. He wasn’t about to offer her any help. “Obviously they aren’t, Ferret. But I always use this table. I’m sure you can find a perfectly suitable one elsewhere. Besides,” her face took on a matter-of-fact and smug expression. “I wasn’t aware that you actually studied. Doesn’t your daddy pay for your grades?”

  
Draco scowled at her, fury burning through him, “shut up Granger, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Then suddenly he remembered the leverage he had on her. “I’d watch that tongue of yours though,” he smirked, pleased that he was about to have the upper hand again. “Remember, I hold your ruin in my breast pocket.” For emphasis he patted the front of his robes. Hermione’s expression faltered as her cheeks reddened, making Draco smirk triumphantly.

  
“I don’t care, Malfoy.” She responded with a sniff, “tell the whole bloody school and Voldemort himself. See if I care.” She said it with a bit more courage then she felt. Draco’s pleased look fell from his face, replaced by pure irritation, at which she just smirked right back. She’d got him.

  
“I think you care more than you let on Granger,” Draco replied, eyeing her through squinted lids. “Your reputation is too pristine for you not to care.”

Suddenly a thought came to him and he grinned. Hermione frowned, struggling to keep up her books. His grin was unnerving. “Besides,” he leaned toward her and lowered his voice, “I know Granger.”

  
She stared at him in confusion, “know? Know what, Malfoy? What are you on about?” She blew at a piece of her hair falling across her eyes.

  
“What you’re planning,” Draco responded simply, leaning back into his chair again. “I know you’re planning on leaving Hogwarts.”

  
Something flashed across her face but it was quickly replaced with anger. Finally moving from her spot, she marched over to the table and dumped her books, replacing them with her wand in mere seconds. Before he knew what was happening, Draco had a wand pressed against his nose. “Now you listen here, Ferret.” Her eyes were flashing with fury as she leaned forward putting pressure on his nose, causing Draco to lean further back unless he wanted a wand up his nose. “You tell one single soul about what you heard, and I will personally hex your balls off so you will never be able to produce an heir. Do I make myself clear?” Draco blinked a couple times before nodding slightly, he was absolutely terrified of the girl in front of him in that moment. How did Weasley and Potter do it?

  
She began to lean back away from him then stopped, “oh. And I’ll be taking this back.” With her free hand, Hermione reached inside his robes, patting his chest to find her note. She tucked it safely inside her own robes before doing an about-face, gathering her books and storming out of the Library. Draco just stared after her, unsure what to do or think. What the bloody hell had just happened?


	6. Part 6

Christmas finally rolled around; it was Christmas Eve and Hermione was elbow deep in a stack of books. Her parents were off visiting family so she’s stayed behind in hopes of getting this spell complete. Harry had tried to convince her to join them at the Burrow but she’d managed to convince him that this was important for what they had to do.

  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a book pressed up to your nose, Granger.” The soft voice startled Hermione and she glanced up into the eyes of Pansy Parkinson. “It’s Christmas, Granger, what could possibly be so important.” Before Hermione had a chance to stop her, Pansy plucked the book from her hands. She flipped a page or two with raised eyebrows.

  
“Give that back, Pansy.” Hermione scowled and made a grab for the book but Pansy was quicker.

  
“Now what would ickle Hermione Granger want with spells on portkeys? Going somewhere?” Pansy’s eyes glinted mischievously, it had to have something to do with Potter. It always did.

  
Hermione huffed, “none of your damn business, Parkinson. Now give that back, don’t you have some sneaking around to do or boys to shag?”

  
Pansy sniffed in disgust, rolling her eyes. “Oh please.” She almost wanted to come out just because she hated the rumors. They bored her. But she didn’t hate them so much she was ready for the backlash of the truth. “You don’t know me, so let’s not pretend that you do.”

  
Hermione scowled, but shrugged as if in agreeance, “fine. But don’t act like you know me either.”  
Smirking, Pansy handed the Gryffindor her book back, “deal Princess.”

  
She took the book, frowning, “don’t call me that, Parkinson.” There was something unsettling about the way Pansy was looking at her. Like she knew Hermione’s deepest darkest secrets. Brushing it off she looked down at her books. “Why aren’t you home for holiday?” She didn’t particularly want to start a conversation with the Slytherin, Merlin what would Harry and Ron think. But Hermione was never one to sit in silence with another person.

  
Pansy was slightly surprised at the question but began to inspect her nails to cover it, “nothing really to go to. I’d rather stay here where my friends are.” Looking back up she tipped her head to the side and arched a perfect brow, “why aren’t you at Weasel’s house with Potthead?”

  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the insults but shrugged, “I wanted to study and be on my own. It’s a hard thing to do at the Burrow.” When Pansy didn’t make comment, Hermione looked up to find the other girl staring at her, causing a light blush to stain her cheeks. “Can I help you? Is there something on my face?” She rubbed at her mouth self consciously, recalling the time Ron had pointed out her butterbeer foam.

  
Pansy smirked, clearly enjoying making her feel uncomfortable, but she reached a hand out to stop Hermione’s movement, “no, you look fine, Granger.” Hermione froze, and Pansy loosened her grip but didn’t move her hand away. “I was merely thinking; with proper grooming and a few spells you could easily tame that mane of yours and you’d look quite pretty.”

  
Hermione was taken aback by the statement. Had Pansy Parkinson just called her pretty? “I - I’m sorry. Excuse me?” She stuttered, blinking in confusion. Never in all her years at Hogwarts had she and Pansy ever exchanged niceties. And now out of the blue here she was staring open mouthed while Pansy fucking Parkinson told her she was pretty, while holding her hand.

  
Pansy’s lips twitched as her piercing hazel green eyes took in Hermione’s flushed skin and slightly panicked expression. She’d never noticed how entrancing Granger’s eyes were. They looked like liquid gold swirled with milk chocolate. “Oh come on Granger, it’s just us girls. We’re capable of having a decent conversation are we not?” Pansy bit her lip, smiling, and put a finger against Hermione’s cheek running it downward to her jaw line, slowly.  
Unable to move, and feeling slightly confused at this turn of events, Hermione just stared. “I - I -” Her breathing quickened when she realized Pansy was slowly leaning closer, “wh - um what are you playing at Parkinson?” Pansy’s fingers were now toying with a curl of her hair, casually brushing against her skin as she did so. The Slytherin just giggled, her eyes darting to Hermione’s lips. Hermione closed her eyes, pulling herself from her shock and panic, trying to focus.

  
“What the bloody fuck Pansy?” Hermione jumped back, her eyes flying open. Pansy jumped back as well but relaxed when she realized who the owner of the voice was. “Fuck Blaise. You gave me a heart attack.” She leaned back, crossing her arms and glaring at Granger as if the past few seconds hadn’t happened.

  
Blaise strode forward, unsure of what he’d just walked in on, “I’ve been looking for you Pansy, what’s going on?” He grabbed her upper arm, glaring at her. His eyes darted toward Hermione, who was composing herself it seemed.

  
Pansy pulled her arm from his grasp shifting her glare towards him, “nothing, this little filth was all alone so I decided to pick on her a bit.” She looked back at Hermione, narrowing her eyes, “isn’t that right little Gryffin-whore?”

  
For the first time since Zabini entered, Hermione leveled her gaze at Pansy. She wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened between the two, or if it was all a ploy to embarrass her but Hermione’s blood was beginning to boil at the insults she was suddenly throwing her way. “Look who’s talking Parkinson,” she practically spat out the name. “Your boyfriend’s shown up to take you to his bed, don’t you think you should be a good little slag and follow master?” Hermione smoothed out her skirt, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and gathered up the books from the table. Lifting her head high she marched straight past the two, pushing in their shoulders as she went. Luckily, Pansy was too busy working her jaw in anger to do much about the little Gryffindor’s outburst before she was out of eyesight.

  
Blaise gripped her shoulders, “what the bloody hell is going on? What was that, Pansy? Don’t tell me you have something going on with that - that mudblood.” Blaise’s face was stern, Pansy could tell he was livid, with an underlying confusion on what he’d witnessed.

  
She shrugged, rolling her eyes. “Of course not Blaise. I wouldn’t touch that bitch if my life depended on it. Like I said, she had irritated me and she was all alone without her bodyguards so I took an opportunity.” She glared at him, sticking her nose in the air, “what did you need me for anyway.”

  
Still suspicious but deciding to drop it for now, Blaise released her shoulders, “Tracey and Theo were going on about getting us all together for a little Christmas celebration. Apparently Theo’s dad gave him firewhiskey.”

  
Pansy laughed bitterly, “of course he did. Well all right then, shall we?” She didn’t wait for Blaise to respond, as she turned on her heel and headed out of the library. Blaise glanced back at the table then towards Pansy’s retreating back, what was going on?


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer then the others. I know the story is a bit slow but I can't seem to wrap it all up and getting it going full of action yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter though! It's got the hit more of Dramione I know you're all waiting for. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing/what you think! 
> 
> P.s. I'm trying to create a trailer for it. I have an old one so I want to update my but I'm new to the Sony Vegas so it's slow going ha

Hermione reached her dorm and sank onto her bed with a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes. She imagined what was happening at the Burrow right now. Molly would just be finishing up with clearing the table with Ginny, while Ron would be playing exploding snap with Fred. George and Percy would be getting into a discussion on Quidditch; Harry and Arthur would be watching from the couch, as Arthur quizzed Harry on muggle traditions. Hermione sighed, again this time in longing. She slowly opened her eyes staring up at the curtains surrounding her bed. She had the room to herself over the holidays as all the other girls in her room had gone home.  She rolled over onto her stomach to look out the window at the falling snow; her mind began to wander to the events that had occurred over the past hour and found herself blushing. “Absolute rubbish,” she muttered, shaking her head. They were probably all getting a good laugh out of making her so flustered. It was most likely a bet. Poor little Hermione Granger all alone for holiday, let's go corner her and humiliate her. 

Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hands. It was probably going to be all over the school by the time the boys came back. Oh well, she'd try not to let it get to her. She'd focus on finding what she needed to make their portkeys and hopefully the three of them could leave the school and begin searching for the horcruxes. 

A few hours later, a growl from Hermione’s stomach pulled her from her research. She'd worked through dinner without realizing. “Maybe Dobby is in the kitchens…” She mused as she exited the room. 

Before she made it down two levels, Hermione was stopped by the sound of a painful groan. Only slightly concerned she'd be caught if she lingered too long, the other half of her brain held concern that a fellow student was in trouble. 

She held a breath as she listened quietly for another sound and was rewarded seconds later by another moan. Following the sound, Hermione almost stepped on the student lying curled up in a heap on the floor. 

Quickly as she could, she removed her robes, creating a pillow to put under the student's head as she rolled them over. Next she pulled out her wand and cast a simple lumos spell so she could better see, and gasped what it revealed. “Malfoy!” Draco Malfoy’s eyes were closed, he had a bruise on his pale cheek and his complexion looked ghostly white. Hermione placed her trembling fingers to his neck to find a pulse. His skin was chilled but his pulse was faint. She breathed a sigh of relief as she checked his person over for any other signs of injury.  Finding nothing else physically wrong, Hermione wondered what possibly could have happened. As far as she new, Malfoy had gone home for the holidays. Home. Was it possible this had happened to him there? Hermione bit her lip, unsure what to do. She needed to get him to the hospital wing but it was a few floors down; she couldn't carry him and levitating a person was much more difficult than a feather. 

Before she really had a chance to make a decision, Malfoy stirred and his eyes fluttered open. “Granger?” His tone was confused but his face held a scowl. “What are you doing here?” He reached up to touch his cheek and winced.

Hermione flinched at his pain, “I found you, Malfoy. You're in one of the corridors at the school. Do you remember what happened?” She glanced around them, up and down the hall worried that Fitch would find them any moment.

Draco tried to sit up and winced again, “I remember being home and V-” he stopped abruptly and eyed Hermione. She was staring at him again, searching his face. 

She lowered her eyes, “He's there isn't he. At Malfoy Manor. Did he do this to you?” her voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

For a moment Hermione saw the look of a frightened boy flash across his face. She was no longer looking at her school rival. She was staring into the eyes of a scared young man that had no choices set before him only expectations. But quicker than it manifested, the look was gone and in its place a hard cold scowl. “So what if he is mudblood. What’s it to you anyway.” He attempted to sit up again, this time succeeding. “I don't need your help, just leave me be.” 

Hermione frowned, the pity and sorrow she momentarily had for the boy now replaced with anger. “I'm only trying to help you Malfoy. I found you on the floor, half dead. What would you have had me do? Just step on you and continue on my merry way?” Draco was attempting to stand while she talked, completely ignoring her, and only making her more upset. As she opened her mouth to argue further Draco took in a sharp breath, screwing his eyes closed in pain before swaying sideways. Hermione quickly reached for him without thinking, trying to keep him upright. Her slender arms slipped around his chest and shoulders as her own chest pressed up against his upper arm. They didn't say anything for a moment; all argument forgotten with two teenage, hormonal, bodies pressed together. Hermione’s heart rate quickened, becoming very aware of the hard seekers muscles rippling beneath her arms. His scent was filling her nostrils and she couldn't help but admit he smelled damn good. 

Draco on the other hand seemed to have stiffened at the contact. His brain was screaming at him for several different reasons. He was acutely aware of the pressure of her breasts into his arm, which were clearly bigger than anyone had ever guessed. Not that he had by any means. He could smell the faint vanilla scent of her shampoo, and he could hear her small ragged breaths. Righting himself again, he looked down at her face; her brown eyes were wide, pupils dilated. Her lips were parted slightly, and as she stared back at him she unconsciously darted her tongue out to wet them causing Draco to swallow hard. “Granger.” He said, quietly wanting to break the hold she had on him but wanting it to go on forever at the same time.

Hermione blinked, still trying to convince herself this wasn't just any boy her body was having naughty reactions to, but Draco bloody Malfoy. “Mm?” was all she could manage to say in response, mentally cursing herself for her behavior. 

“You’re staring, Granger. It's rude in polite society.” Draco, with slight reluctance detached himself from her and leaned against the wall.

As though his words broke a spell, Hermione brought herself back to the present and flushed hotly. Still feeling the burn of his firm body against hers. “I wasn't staring. You were, Malfoy.” She poked him the chest for emphasis, causing him to wince. Hermione instantly remembered why they were there in the first place and felt a pang of guilt.  “We need to get you to the hospital wing,” she stated with an air of decisiveness.

Draco just shook his head, clearly recovered from their exchange. “I just need to get to the prefect’s bath and I'll be fine.” pushing away from the wall he took a few steps and stumbled again but this time before Hermione could help he caught himself against the wall. “Well? Are you going to help me get there or just stand there gaping.”

Glaring at the blonde boy before her, she stepped forward to slip an arm around his waist as he threw an arm over her shoulders. “I'm only helping you because I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I just left you here for Filch to find.” 

Draco smirked and looked sideways at her, “You keep telling yourself that, Granger.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “are you going to tell me what happened to you? It's Christmas for Merlin’s sake, Malfoy.” Draco remained in silence, ignoring her question. Hermione put it to the fact that he was gritting his teeth in pain with every step. If she had to guess, she'd say he had a broken rib. 

They managed to get down to the prefect’s bathroom and Hermione helped him inside, settling him onto a bench along the wall. As soon as he was seated Draco let go of her as if he was burned, eliciting a scoff from the Gryffindor. “What?” He snapped, he didn't have the patience to deal with her right now.  Everything was burning and he felt like he could breathe.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “you just can't ever be civil can you? Here let me look at it. You may have a broken rib.” She reached forward to lift his jumper and shirt but Draco jumped back from her touch.

“What are you doing, Granger?” He snarled, his eyes shooting daggers into hers. “You got me here, I have the rest.”

Setting her jaw determinedly, Hermione glared right back, reaching forward again. This time she grasped his jumper and shirt and lifted it gingerly. “Stop fighting me Malfoy and let me look -” She gasped at the sight of his bruised side. Ignoring his scathing glance, she gently brushed her fingers against the skin, “this may hurt…” She pushed against his side as Draco sucked in a breath.

“Fuck, Granger.” His eyes screwed shut and his hands were clenched into fists.

Hermione bit her lip worriedly, “I'm sorry.” She mumbled, “you need to see Pomfry. This is bad Malfoy.”

Draco shook his head once, opening his eyes and breathing through his nose. “No. Isn't there something you can do? You're bright, Granger. Think.”

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face for a moment. She wasn't even sure why she was helping him, it didn't make sense.  He'd tormented her and her friends for years. He'd never done anything to earn her help now. But she couldn't let him suffer, he was a human being, no matter if said human being was Draco sodding Malfoy. “Yes, I can try. But I deserve answers after this, Malfoy. I want to know what happened.” The blonde just nodded, his eyes were closed again, another moan escaping his lips. Hermione took a deep breath, pulling out her wand and aiming it at his side. “Episkey.” 

A horrid bone crunching sound filled her ears followed by a yell from Malfoy then he was quiet, “fuck. That bloody hurt.” He turned his eyes on her to level a glare.

“Well don't blame me, Malfoy. You wanted me to fix it.” She glared right back at him, unable to believe that just a short time ago he'd had the opposite effect on her and her person. “Now, you owe me some answers.”

He sat up straighter on the bench, becoming aware that her hand was still on his thigh, which she quickly removed when she realized it herself as he moved. He wanted to tell her he owed her nothing, but he knew how that would end. “Fine.” He looked at her warily,  “But I'd like to soak in the hot water I'd you don't mind.”

A blush flooded through Hermione as she quickly stood and turned around, “of course.” she waved a hand behind her as if shooing him along.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood. Carefully removing his jumper, shirt and slacks before easing himself carefully into the hot bubble filled water. He let out a soft satisfied moan, “you can turn around Granger, don't be such a prude.” He heard her huff, but a moment later she was seated next to the bath waiting for him to continue. He closed his eyes, “yes I was home. V-  _ he _ paid us a visit. He was making demands that my parents didn't agree with but what could they say really? Not without dying of course. I tried to… _ respectfully  _ decline him and I got a beating for it.” Draco hoped that vague version of the truth was enough to satisfy her need to know what happened. In actuality,  Voldemort had demanded that he take the mark, going on about how Draco had to prove his loyalty. His father had tried to convince the Dark Lord it wasn't necessary, and he would have died for the effort but Draco stepped in to save his father. 

The Dark Lord had somehow found that amusing and in a show to punish Lucius, he’d Crucio’d Draco before giving him the mark anyway. Draco rubbed at his arm under the water, which was still sore. He'd cast a disillusionment charm on it to keep it under wraps. 

It hadn't been until later that night that Draco had been pulled from his bed while his parents slept; a hood was thrown over his head and he was beaten, by Death Eaters he imagined. Minutes later, he had Voldemort in his ear telling him he'd finish whatever mission he gave him or his parents would suffer worse than he had. The last thing Draco remembered after that was apparating outside the school.

Hermione had listened and watched his expression, but not believing that it was the whole story. And being the inquisitive Gryffindor she was, she had to ask, “but how did you get to the school?”

Turning toward her, Draco shrugged. “Don't remember.” He noticed that the humidity if the room was beginning to affect her hair. He smirked, finding it amusing, she’d always be the bushy haired freak. “Now I've answered your questions,  Granger. You can leave now.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him when she realized he was smirking, she hated that smirk.  She was fighting with herself. She wanted to stay and find out more but she also felt strange sitting here with Draco Malfoy as he had a soak. She told herself she wanted to stay for more information and to make sure he was really okay. “I think I deserve more than that Malfoy. I practically saved your life.” She folded her arms defiantly as she glared in his direction.

Draco shrugged, “have it your way, Granger. But I told you to leave. Just remember that.” Before she could even wonder what he was getting at, he stood up from the water and stepped out. Hermione squeaked and covered her eyes, blushing furiously. Draco smirked, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself. He felt much better now, and more himself. He stepped next to Hermione to grab his wand from the pile of clothing. She visibly stiffened, eliciting another smirk from Draco. He couldn't explain why but causing embarrassment to her gave him a thrill. “One might think you're still a virgin, Granger with how prudish you are.” He paused, waiting for the glare he was sure he'd receive. Once he did, his eyes held hers, “unless...  you are?” 

Hermione stood then, angry and embarrassed, “that is none of your business Malfoy!” she watched his lips twist into another irritating smirk, his eyes were dazzling with mischief and she couldn't ignore the fact that they were extremely close again, and his chest was barely, still glistening with water. She was still so angry, and humiliated, but she just wanted to stare. She couldn't help it. She was a teenage girl after all.

Draco's amusement at her outrage was evident, but there was something else. He couldn't necessarily deny that the girl was attractive, and his ideals on blood purity had been in question since last year so he couldn't use that excuse. He’d just been in habit of tormenting her and picking out the annoying things about her that, he hadn't actually looked at her. And look at her he did. Pansy had made off hand comments about hidden beauty but he hadn't really thought about it until now with her right in front of him.  Her eyes were dazzling when she was full of emotion.

“What are you staring at, Malfoy? My eyes are up here.” The sound of her voice brought his gaze back up to her eyes, he'd let his own wander downward and his brain began to play back the feel of her breasts. Her cheeks were flushed, “well?”

“Just wondering why you hide all that,” he motioned to her body, “under all this.” He pulled at the thick jumper she wore that Mrs. Weasley had made for her. “Surely you could get the attention of Weasel of you dressed a little more…” He tilted his head, “fitting?”

She scowled, poking his chest with a finger, “you don't know what you're talking about, and I'd appreciate if you kept my body out of your sick perverted mind.”

Draco grasped her wrist and leaned toward her as she gasped. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, “as long as you can keep your hands to yourself.”

Something about the whisper made Hermione’s knees go weak and she had flashbacks of the stranger in the shadows. Had it been Malfoy? It only made sense with how he was acting now. She jumped back, “I need to go.” She pushed away from him further and left the bathroom quickly.

Draco frowned in confusion but shrugged it off. No matter how attractive she was, she'd always be a nutter. He dried himself with a quick spell, trying not to think about the events of the night. Before long he was sure Voldemort would contact him and tell him what nlhe needed done. Draco just hoped it wouldn't be the worst he could only imagine it to be.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here it is! Chapter 8. I'm not sure I like how it turned out, but let me know what you think... it's finally getting to the good parts :p
> 
> Also what do you guys think of my take on Pansy?
> 
>  
> 
> R/R!

“My Lord, my son tells me that the target hasn't suspected a thing. Everything is as it should be.” The man in the Death Eater mask bowed to the cloaked figure before him, eyeing the giant snake that rested at his feet.

Voldemort fingered his wand as he appraised the man before him. “sniveling fool. Of course it is. Your son is far more reliable and accomplished than you could ever hope to be.” The Dark Lord stood and began circling the man before him as Nagini  raised his head to watch his master with morbid curiosity. “The sooner we discover what Potter and his band of misfits are planning, the sooner he can be fed false information by our source. And that,” Voldemort paused, patting his pet on the head. “Is when we shall strike. Capturing him and destroying every last strand of hope he ever held dear.” 

A twisted, bone chilling laugh erupted from the crazed wizard as he held up his wand. With a terrifying calm, he pointed it at the man kneeling at his feet. He leaned forward so the man could hear him whisper, “I dislike disloyalty among my own. You would have done well to remember that.” Before the man could speak the Dark Lord whispered two more words into the ear of the man and stepped back to see the last of the green wisps disappearing from around the fallen man's body. 

He waved Nagini over as a crazed laugh burst into the room, “My Lord!”

Voldemort produced a twisted form of what he thought was a smile at his most loyal servant. “Bellatrix.” Her name rolled from his lips as if from one lover to another. He held out his hand as she grasped it, kissing it as she fell to her knees before him. “Tell me, Bella, how has your nephew fared from his,  _ training _ ? Is he ready and willing for his first mission?”

Bellatrix raised her eyes to her master, a pout threatening her looks. “He escaped us, my Lord. Back to the school. Rudolphous was trying to teach him a lesson in obedience when Cissy came and made us stop so he could rest. He got out of his room later, we traced him back to the school.”

Voldemort patted her hand, “it's alright child. Narcissa was only protecting her son. She holds too much attachment to the boy, as any mother would, but she’s a faithful servant.” Bellatrix scowled, unhappy that her sister was the cause of her disobedience to her Lord and Master. “Send a message to Snape. Tell him we must meet, and that he shall bring Draco with him. It is time for the boys test of loyalty.” 

A wicked smile broke over the woman's face. “Yes my Lord.” She hurried away, giggling and and skipping as only Bellatrix Lastrange could do.

 

*****

 

It was a little more than a month since Draco had received the mark and found himself in the arms of one Hermione Granger. He hadn't seen much of her since that night except for in class or behind stacks of books in the library. Although he didn't really put much thought into it, as he hadn't even really been social with his own group of friends. He and Snape had been summoned a few weeks back and he had been given his first task. He'd been out sorts ever since. He'd only glimpsed him mother once while at the meeting and she had looked sickly and pale. Draco feared for her life while Voldemort remained a permanent resident in his home. 

Not only that, but he was sure Potter was following him lately, he just couldn't prove it. Every time he thought he'd caught the little git no one was there. Draco tried everything, taking different routes, avoiding certain areas of the castle, but no matter what, he always had a feeling that he was being followed. He couldn't shake it.

It wasn't until just the other day that Draco had finally located what Voldemort wanted. The Room of Requirement. It held a cabinet that the Dark Lord wanted fixed and usable for his plan to unfold. He'd let the Dark Lord know and Snape had informed him of another task already set for him. Apparently Draco's suspicion that Potter was looking for something was true, and it was now his task to feed Potter false information on where something called a  _ horcrux _ was. Now it was only a matter of planting it so that Harry Potter would think it true. It wouldn't be too hard it course, Draco had managed to plant that piece of parchment for Granger to find back in second year to warn the trio. But then the dumb bitch got herself petrified. 

He'd be lying to himself if he said these tasks weren't affecting him negatively. He hardly ate anymore,  let alone talked with his group of friends. Sleep was hard to come by as he was either up trying to fix the cabinet,  researching,  or just had too much on his mind.

Blaise had tried up talk to him,  ask him how it had gone over Christmas. But Draco remained quiet,  telling him it hadn't been as bad as they'd thought. Blaise,  being who he was didn't want to get in the middle and let it go at that.  Theo on the other hand seemed to always be watching him in silence,  or making comments about the Dark Lord only to watch Draco's reactions. Draco just shrugged them off as morbid curiosity on Nott’s part. 

Pansy.  Pansy was the difficult one.  She seemed more moody than usual, and she'd spend numerous nights fighting and arguing with Draco at the state of his person. The problem, Draco concluded, was that she knew him much too well. She'd now taken it upon herself to keep an eye on him, which he found insanely annoying. And tonight was one such night. 

“I want to know what it is you're keeping from everyone!” Pansy’s voice was almost a shriek. She'd managed to corner Draco in a corridor while he was sneaking around although he insisted he was just completing his rounds. He pulled her into the nearest empty room which happened to be a broom closet.

“Keep your voice down, you bint.” Draco scowled at her as he illuminated his wand.

Pansy glared, shoving him in the shoulder,  “don't you throw insults at me, Draco Malfoy.” He matched he glare, steadying himself from her push. “what the fuck is going on with you Drake!  You don't eat, you don't sleep, you're lying to your friends..” She folded her arms, waiting for him to explain himself. 

Draco just rolled his eyes and shook his head,  “I don't know what you're talking about Pansy.  So what if I haven't eaten as much lately.  I'm not hungry.  And yeah I have some trouble sleeping,  so what. I've got a lot of work for classes.  I've been failing in a few of them. My father will have my bloody head if he knew I was failing.” Draco's voice had slipped to a low growl, spitting out words as he spoke. 

“That's such utter bullshit, Draco, and you know it! I know you better then anyone! You're not failing classes, as far as I can tell.  You're still bloody neck and neck with Granger as far as marks go.” She stepped closer to him, her eyes searching his. “Is this about.. him? Did he do something to your mother…?”

Draco turned his head away from her,  “just leave it be, Pansy.  It's better for you if you don't know anything.”

Despite her bitchy exterior and hardened attitude,  Pansy had a soft spot for her best friend and she hated seeing him so distraught and sickly. She placed a hand on his arm. “no one has to know.  You know I can keep quiet.  Talk to me, Draco.”

He was quiet for a moment, as though he were contemplating something, then he hardened and scowled down at his friend.  “I said drop it,  Parkinson.  And stop following me around, whining and sniffling like a little slag.” Draco pushed her away roughly, leaving her staring at him in slight shock.  He knew she had tears forming but he ignored them and quickly left the closet.

It was in his haste to get away from his damaged best friend that he hadn't been paying attention where he was really going as he turned a corner in a dim hallway. “ugh!” a muffled voice cried out against his chest as he ran straight into someone. Reacting to the situation,  his hands shot out and grabbed the other person's arms to steady them and him.  He glanced down and was met with a massive bush of honey hair. She was squirming against him and he could hear her muffled protests causing him to push her away from him enough to look at her face.  “watch where you're going,  you big oaf!” she slapped him lightly in the arms with her fists then glanced up, reddening at his stare. “You have  _ got _ to watch where you're walking.” She moved from his grasp and crossed her arms, slightly pushing up her breasts. She wasn't wearing her robes and her school uniform fit her a little too well. 

Draco pulled his eyes away from her chest to her eyes, sliding a scowl into place. “me? I'm the one with the reason to be wandering halls, what's your excuse?”

Hermione huffed, “oh please you and I both know you abuse that power.  I should have been made head girl, you need someone to bring your abuse of power to light.”

“Oh is that so, Granger.  I'm so terrible and vile and frightening, am I?” Draco felt the anger he'd felt only moments before running into her.  He was tired of being seen as this terrible person.  He did what he had to. He did it for his mother. “And what is it, you think I've done now.” 

Hermione stepped back, the anger in his voice was evident. She hesitated momentarily, she really didn't want to fight with him. She'd avoided him like expulsion since their last encounter, completely mortified by her actions and reactions.  “You're always up to something Malfoy. The way you skulk about at night. I've seen you on the upper levels more times then I can count recently,  which, if I recall your common room is in the opposite direction. Not that I'm judging, because I'm sure who ever it is you're shagging this end of the castle is completely worth using your badge like that to do what you want.” 

“You've really done your research, Granger.  Knowing my whereabouts,  what I'm doing,  _ who _ I'm doing.” This time a smirk graced his lips, “jealous are we? Hmm? Want me for yourself, Granger? Have to know everything about me; do you think about me,  do you fantasize about me…” He leaned closer, appreciating the deep blush that was staining her pale cheeks. “do I fulfill your every dirty little desire?” 

Hermione's heart was racing, she'd be lying if she said he hadn't crossed her mind in that way since that stupid night. She hated admitting that, but it was true. Something had shifted inside her and she now wondered at his abilities in that aspect. She was a hormonal teenage girl after all. And he wasn't that terrible to look at, if you liked that sharp, angular, solid,  firm, muscular….  Merlin’s beard.

“Granger?” Draco was eyeing her suspiciously, she was blushing furiously and refused to look him in the eye.  “Oh my god,” Draco scoffed in disbelief.  “fuck, Granger I was joking but… fuck, you have!”

“Fuck off,  Malfoy.” Hermione bit out.  Backing away from him further,  but Draco wasn't about to let this go.  Hell maybe this was the way to get that information back to Potter.  He'd let it slip while having his fun with the little Gryffindor, and she'd run and tell Potty and Weasel. 

With his mind made up, Draco pushed closer backing her to the wall, “tell me, Granger. What is it that I do in these fantasies of yours..” He was pushing his luck, that much he knew.  She could come to her senses at any moment and slap him.  But something about the thrill of riling her up, just made him not care. 

“I said, fuck off, Malfoy.” Hermione’s voice came out more raspy than she planned. She felt tapped, against the wall and she wanted to run in the opposite direction, as far from him as she could get. But on the other hand,  his face was now mere inches from her own, and his hands were pressed against her shoulders, pinning her to the wall while his hips were dangerously and deliciously close to her own. 

Never one to back down, Draco didn't concede to her demand, but instead dipped his head closer to her neck, smirking as he heard a small gasp escape her lips. “I don't think you mean that Granger. I think there's a little part of you, deep inside, that's curious about me. You want me to do unspeakable things,” taking a chance, he brushed his tongue beneath her ear at her pulse point and he felt her go a little weak but she didn't make a sound. “Just give in to me, Granger. No one has to know your dirty little secret.”

Hermione was fighting sanity in her head as she let Malfoy assault her senses. This was so wrong, so so wrong… But she couldn't make herself push him away.  The attention was nice, she wouldn't lie. And right now she didn't care that he was probably using her or just taking advantage of her embarrassment. “You only wish you were my dirty secret, Malfoy. Why don't you admit that you're the one that's been thinking about me.” She didn't know exactly what she was doing, it just felt right to turn the accusations back to him. Maybe if she made him mad, he'd come to his senses first and stop what he was doing. 

“Oh you have no idea what I think about Granger… all the dirty, nasty things you do to me in my fantasies while I-” that, brought her back to reality.  A red hand print was plastered on his cheek glaring right at her.  She gasped as she realized what she'd just done, a hand flying to her mouth. She recoiled in fright as she watched him work his jaw, his eyes filled with something she'd never seen before. He was clearly very furious. Hermione lowered her hand to begin a stammered apology when she was quickly assaulted with a soft set of lips working against her own. 

Draco was telling himself he'd done it to further his plan to get her the information, but the second his lips crashed into hers he was lost. His hands wound themselves into her hair, pulling her closer as his mouth ravished hers. He felt her hands slip up around his neck as she pulled her body flush with his, a soft whimper escaping her.

Hermione had never in her life felt such a need or desperation to kiss another human being. She felt as though she needed more of him in any way possible. As she pushed her small frame against his firm one, he pressed her against the wall, tilting her head at a better angle to access her mouth. Her hands dropped to his shoulders, down along his chest itching to feel every bit of him. 

Just as he broke from her lips to trail hot kisses down her jawline, Hermione slid one leg upward against his. Unable to comprehend what the logical side of her brain was telling her she was going strictly on instinct and with his erection pressed very firmly against her lower stomach, instinct told her she needed more. 

Draco moaned against the milky soft skin of her throat at the movement her leg made.  Grabbing her thigh he brought her leg securely around him, then slid his hand slowly upwards. The tips of his fingers met the edge of her knickers; he deftly slipped a finger beneath the band and torturously moved them toward her core. 

“Malfoy…” Hermione whispered, her eyes screwed shut, trying to form a coherent sentence. “We - we can't.”

Draco bit her shoulder in response, gripping her hip as he did so, “can't or won't?”

Hermione bit her lip, “we can't… not here.” She added hesitantly. Draco pulled back to look at her, she was still chewing on her lip, her hair was a mess and she had the most satisfying shade of pink tinting her cheeks. Rationally there was no good way at this point to slip her the information. That would take longer than a quick affair in an abandoned alcove. He'd have to play this out, draw her in… she was the kind, he figured, that would be drawn to the broken type.  That much was clear from their last encounter. His life and his family's was counting on this information getting back to Potter. And he could think of no better way at the moment. 

Draco smirked, “I knew you wanted me.” He untangle himself from her, cupping her neck with his palm, pulling her close. She was staring at him with wide wild eyes. “Next time don't accuse me of things you know nothing about.” His voice was low now, almost threatening. But then he brushed her lips with his thumb, “come find me when you're ready.” He winked at her then let the darkness of the hall swallow him.

Hermione stood there with bated breath and racing heart for several moments. Her legs were shaking, and she was very turned on and very confused. That had been the most intense and animalistic snogging she'd ever taken part in.  She lifted a trembling hand to lips, realization hitting her.  She'd just snogged Draco sodding Malfoy. And she wanted more. 


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I like this chapter, but please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy

A week later found Hermione chewing on a finger while she poured over her books in the common room, Ginny sat across from her in an arm chair, scratching down notes. Hermione had spent half the week scolding herself for the thoughts that invaded her brain lately so she had some work to make up. 

Harry and Ron pushed through the common room door carrying their Quidditch gear, arguing about something. Ron sat himself beside Hermione, “‘Mione tell Harry he's absolutely gone mental.”

Harry had found himself a spot on the floor next to Ginny’s chair. He pushed his glasses further up his nose,  “Ron, for the last time, I know what I saw.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Ginny before speaking. “What's all this about?”

Ron jabbed a finger at Harry, “he says he saw Malfoy sneaking around, and thinks he's up to something evil. He also says he saw the mark on his arm. But he was at the pitch today, sleeves rolled up to his elbows not a mark in sight.”

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat, her mind racing to remember if he'd had his arms showing during their encounter a week ago. To her immense embarrassment all she could recall was the touch of lips and his body against hers. She squirmed in her seat, “Harry when did you see his mark?”

The boy-who-lived flicked hair out of his eyes, “I've been trying to follow him whenever I see him leave his rooms on the map.” He looked between his friends, “one night over a month ago he was meeting with Snape, I didn't make it down there in time to hear what they were saying but as Malfoy was leaving he was pulling down his sleeve and as sure as Voldemort is alive, I saw a bit of the mark on his arm.”

“There!  You see,” Ron shouted in triumph. “You didn't even see the whole thing,  you can't be sure what you saw,  and if what we saw at the pitch was any indication. You were wrong.” The redhead crossed his arms, “I hate the bloke as much as you do, Harry, but we don't have any proof.” He looked at Hermione, “he tried to start up a row with Malfoy on the pitch, I had to drag him off before things got too heated.”

Ginny smacked Harry on the back of the head, as Hermione spoke,  “Harry, I've almost got these portkeys finished,  you can't risk any added attention on us if you want to be able to use them and get out of here. If everything works out like I plan, they'll be operational by the end of the month then the three of us can-”

Harry shook his head stopping her explanation, “you aren't going Hermione.  Ron and I decided that it's just too dangerous especially with you being a muggle-born. It's best if you just stay here with Ginny.”

Ron flinched and Ginny eyed her friend apprehensively, “Harry! You can't be serious?!” Hermione stared at her friend in disbelief, “after all this research and work I've done, you're just going to leave me behind? You two won't last a day out there without me!”

“Hermione,  I'd love nothing more than to take you with us.  Believe me, I'm well aware that you are the glue that keeps us together, but even Dumbledore feels is safer here for you.” Harry looked at his friend with sympathy, he knew she'd been looking forward to this as well.

Tears were pricking at her eyes as Hermione stood,  “this discussion isn't over, Harry Potter. I  _ will _ go with you.” Ron tried to grab her hand as she moved away but she pulled it clear and walked out of the common room. 

Ron shook his head,  “blimey, both my friends are mental”

 

***

 

Hermione found herself alone out on the covered bridge, staring out over the terrain. She hadn’t seen a single student for several minutes, probably because of the chill in the air. 

She knew what Harry had said made sense, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She'd worked hard and she wanted to see it through. 

Suddenly two strong arms were surrounding her, but before she could scream a smooth voice was in her ear,  “sh sh, love.  No screams remember.” Hermione's blood ran cold, it was him.  Her mysterious shadow.  She hadn't encountered him in months, but she knew he had been there watching. More times then she knew she felt someone staring at her when no one was around.  “I've been keeping an eye on you, pet. Have you been thinking of me? Have you missed me?”

Hermione tried to turn, to see who he was but he held her so, pressing her against him.  “why would I think of you, I don't even know who you are.” A warm hand caressed her cheek, brushing away her hair exposing her neck.  Soft lips brushed against it and she could help but tilt her head for him to have better access.

“I told you, you don't need to know who I am. All in good time.  For now I want you to know my every touch and ever caress. I've wanted you for a long time, love.”

Hermione couldn't explain it but every time he had her like this she couldn't resist his advances. It was almost like- “Malfoy?” The man behind her stiffened and she tried again to turn but he gripped her arms tighter, “Malfoy, this isn't funny! Let me go!”

The man bit out a profanity then whispered a spell in her ear rendering her unconscious. She instantly stopped struggling and went limp in his arms.

 

Several minutes later, Hermione woke, laying in the snow on the bridge. Alone. It was darker now, and she honestly had no clue how long she'd been out.  “Granger?” Hermione sat up and looked around. Draco Malfoy was striding toward her, his robes billowing behind him. 

“Stay away from me Malfoy!” her demand made him slow his pace but he still moved toward her.  “Just you stay away. I'm not going to be a part of whatever sick little game you're playing.” She was standing at this point,  wand drawn and pointed at him. 

Draco was within arms distance now as he stopped, “what the bloody fuck are you on about Granger?  Some sodding first year saw a girl ‘dead’ out on the bridge and happened to run into me first crying and snot faced. So I came to check it out.”

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, “I don't believe you. I know that it was you just now,  I know it. There's no use denying it.”

“Granger,  what are you talking about.  I've been on my rounds, just ask McGonagall. She passed me in the hall a few moments before that first year found me.”

She shook her head,  “that proves nothing!”

He took a step toward her, hands raised palms forward.  “I'm not sure how hard you hit your head,  Granger but you're confused. What happened to you? Who did this?”

“You did!” Hermione raised her wand further at his movement. “You've been following me for months, trapping me in corners, so I can't see you; tormenting me. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Although the one thing I can't understand is why you'd attempt it in plain sight the last time.”

Draco subtly took another step, trying to keep her distracted. “Granger I don't know what you're talking about.  Someone has been following you? Have they hurt you?”

Hermione just shook her head, “stop acting like you don't know. It all makes sense now. I kept thinking, there was no logical reason for you to come onto me like you did in the hall. But you've been driving me crazy for months! Of course you were comfortable with it; you've been cornering me, touching me, driving me mad all this time.”

As she revealed her revelation, Draco managed to step closer. With quick reflexes he managed to grab her wand from her hand and wrap his arm around her.  “Let me go Draco Malfoy! “

“Not until you calm down Granger.” He pulled her snugly against him until she stopped struggling, “Now I don't know what's been going on with you,  but I've only ever touched you the once, when you snogged me senseless.” She started to protest but he cut her off, “I'm also not sure why you think I'm the one that left you unconscious out here in the snow, left to freeze. I have plenty of people who will vouch for me being inside on my rounds.”

Hermione stood there,  listening and breathing heavily. It didn't make sense. “but it had to be you.”

“Tell me Granger, why are you so sure it was me. If you haven't seen the bloke what's your proof.”

Much calmer now,  Hermione pushed his arm away. He complied, but kept a wary eye on her. “Proof?  I just know, okay?  The snide way you were talking to me, your cold hands on my skin…that ridiculous cologne…” She stopped, tilting her head as she turned around to face him.  “Your cologne.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “what about it? It's far from ridiculous, I spend good money on this cologne.”

Hermione scowled at him,  “shut up Malfoy.  I'm thinking.” She leaned toward him slightly, inhaling. “it's not the same. It wasn't you.”

The blonde folded his arms, “that's what I've been trying to tell you.”

“I don't understand…” Hermione shivered, but not from the cold.  “Why would someone be targeting me like that.” She was talking mostly to herself but Draco shrugged. 

“No clue, but if you're quite done accusing me of things I'd like to get back to my rounds and in, out of the cold.” He stepped around her and began walking back toward the castle. Hermione stared after him for a moment then hurried to catch up. As she fell into step with him he didn't say a word; they stayed in companionable silence until they reached inside the castle. 

“Why.” Hermione finally asked, without looking at him as they walked.

Draco sighed, “why what?” He was tired of her questions and he really didn't want to deal with her, but then again she'd been avoiding him lately.  Maybe this would be a good time to try and earn a bit of trust and slip her the information. 

“Why did you stay. After you found out it was me and I was fine.”

Draco stopped walking and looked at her,  “well you didn't exactly just let me go on my merry way now did you? Pointing your want at me, which reminds me…” He pulled her wand from a pocket and handed it back to her. He watched her flush and shook his head, “you just attract trouble don't you.” 

Hermione frowned at him,  “yes well you could have just walked away from me as I screamed at you.” She looked down slightly embarrassed. 

“Oh yes, Granger because I love being hexed in the back by an angry mudblood.” Draco mentally flinched, probably not the best approach if he wanted to earn her trust. 

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes, “honestly? Will you ever stop using that word?” 

“Careful there Granger, you roll those eyes of yours too much and they'll get stuck.” He resumed walking,  ignoring her scoff. 

She stood there glaring at his back for a moment then decided to follow.  “You seemed concerned,” she prodded, determined to make him admit something. He remained silent.  “Were you? Concerned I mean?” Still He said nothing so she pushed further.  “Malfoy do you care about me?”

Suddenly she was being pushed up against a wall,  her shoulders painfully bouncing off the stone, “would. You.  Shut. Up!” Draco ground out the words from gritted teeth.  “What do you want from me? To admit some sodding undying secret love for you? Is that it?”

Hermione blinked back at him, stunned.  “of course not! I was just curious as to why-” Draco covered her mouth with his hand and put a finger to his lips.  He took her hand and pulled her into a nearby alcove, hidden away from sight. “what is it?” She whispered.

The tall blonde boy leaned forward, wand drawn.  He'd sensed someone watching them.  It was the same feeling he'd had for weeks when he was sure Potter was tailing him. Draco remained still, hoping to catch footsteps but he heard nothing until the sound of whispering coming the opposite direction.

He was about to step out when he recognized the voice of Pansy. “No one is going to see us Daph, there's no one around here. Calm down.”

“Says you, Pansy.  You don't give a rats arse what people think.”  Draco heard his dark hair friend chuckle quietly. “Don't laugh at me Panse. If my family found out…”

“Relax, Daphne. No one is going to know,” the two girls came into view and Draco ducked back into the shadows, bumping into Hermione. She looked up at him quizzically, wondering what he was doing. She cautiously stepped forward and peered out, catching a glimpse of a dark haired girl and a stunning blonde currently snogging just a few feet away from their hiding place. 

Hermione turned, wide eyed, “what in Merlin’s-”

Draco covered her mouth again, motioned her to be quiet as the faint moans from the two girls assaulted their ears. Hermione frowned up at him from beneath his hand, folding her arms. He just smirked back at her in response. He dropped his hand and leaned forward close to her ear. 

“Better get comfortable this could take a while.” His warm breath tickled as it brushed her skin and she  shivered. 

She pulled back to look at him, her eyes narrowing. She then leaned forward again whispering back, “you're head boy.  Do something.”

Draco leaned back, a hand over his heart in mock surprise, “I'm shocked Granger, that you would suggest I use my power is such a manner.”

Hermione playfully punched him in the arm, “don't twist my words around Malfoy. Now do something!”

“What is it, you don't want to spend any time with me in close quarters? Scared something might happen to tarnish your virginity?”

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but for the third time that evening, Draco shushed her.  He pointed toward the hall and she followed his line of sight. Pansy and Daphne were detaching themselves and straightening their appearance. Pansy tucked a piece of Daphne's hair behind her ear and kissed her quickly on the cheek before they both took off in opposite directions. 

A few seconds later, Filch appeared grumbling about students sneaking around. He stood there for a moment before choosing a direction and limping off.

Hermione turned back toward Draco and was surprised to find him staring at her. “Yes, Malfoy?” She suddenly felt very naked and vulnerable standing there so close with his eyes piercing through her.

Draco mind was in turmoil, trying to separate the duty he had to fulfill and just plain lust. He watched her eyes dart nervously around; the only indication that the brave lioness was nervous at all. Here goes, “I have a why for you.” She furrowed her brow quizzically, waiting for him to continue. “why  _ did _ you help me that night.”

There it was, the question she'd been asking herself for months. The question she had no answer to. “I don't know. I just-  it felt right.”

Draco frowned, “but I've done nothing to deserve it. If anything I deserved for you to just leave me there.”

Hermione shook her head, “no one deserves that,  Malfoy. Not even you.” Draco just raised an eyebrow at her,  which she ignored. She looked down at her fingers,  “Did he- are you…” She flushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Draco knew what she was asking. She'd never trust him though if she knew, would she? Raising her head again her eyes met his grey ones. Hermione could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes but it was gone faster than she'd seen it. He pushed up his left sleeve as she held her breath.  His pale arm was almost glowing in the dark, it was clean.  Nothing there.  Hermione sighed, “but he still hurt you.” it was more a statement then a question and Draco just nodded,  watching her curiously. 

He just shrugged,  “he was going on about something called a horcrux,  I don't remember much of what he was saying.  I kept-  the pain was so much.” Hermione looked at him sharply, studying his face. Did he know what a horcrux was? He seemed genuine, confused, and haunted by the memory.

“And horcrux? What is that, did he say?” Hermione tried not to sound too eager and hoped he couldn't see through her. 

Well that worked, “I'm not sure. I don't recall much of anything.  He was angry though, ran on about making sure it was safe. Whatever it is, it seemed important.”

Hermione's mind was racing, this could be it.  An actual location of a horcrux. “Why? Do you know what it is?” Draco looked at her quizzically, genuinely curious as to what it was. 

Hermione stared at him, unsure of she should tell him.  But she needed to find out where it was, without him questioning it too much. He may not have the mark but she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. He did seem scared though. “It's old magic. Dark magic. If they're destroyed it could help end the war.”

She watched him carefully as she explained, he didn't show any signs that he knew any of the information. 

Draco took in the information, no wonder Potter and gang were so eager to get their hands on these things. “Of course. Leave it to you to know what they are.”

Hermione glared at him, “don't be a walker. Do you recall if he said where it might be? Any information could help Malfoy. It could help your family. You could have your home back…”

If only she knew how right she was, “something about a black house.” He shrugged,  he needed her to believe him. If he gave her every detail she was sure to figure out it was a trap. She was bright enough, she'd figure out where it was. 

Hermione just nodded, “I see.” A silence feel between them, “well I should probably get back to my dorm. I'm sure they're worried where I am.”

Draco nodded, “I should probably finish my rounds.” Her eyes settled on his lips for a moment as she realized they were still standing close together, before she dropped them to her hands. Draco smirked slightly, “waiting for something?” She hadn't moved to leave yet and she flushed when he pointed it out. 

“No, I just wanted to make sure Filch was gone that's all.” She busied herself with straightening out her robes and scarf before turning and stepping out of the alcove. 

Draco touched her shoulder causing her to turn. He leaned in closer, “you aren't by chance ready are you?” 

Hermione's brow knit in confusion for a moment then her eyes widened in realization. “No! I mean - no of course not! How dare you insinuate-” 

Draco sighed, “calm down Granger. I was only teasing. It just looked like, you know, you were waiting for me to kiss you or something.” He smirked as her mouth fell open. “My offer still stands if you change your mind.” He winked, and ran his thumb down her cheek then stepped around her and left.

He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall, she was far too easy to play with. So innocent and vulnerable. Hopefully she ran and told Potter what she learned. His smile slightly faded as he recalled what she'd said about the horcrux. He wanted Potter to be caught right?  He wanted Voldemort to win. As long as his family was safe it didn't matter, because if Voldemort lost his father would most certainly be thrown in Azkaban. That would break his mother, and that in turn would destroy Draco. 

He shook his and pushed the thoughts from his mind.  He had to do this, or he'd kill them. It didn't matter if it was the wrong or right thing to do. He had to do it. 


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! But I made up for it by making this a long one!

Pansy sat lounging in the common room with a magazine in her lap, a few days after her late night affair with a certain blonde. She lazily flipped through it, occasionally chewing on a finger when she heard Daphne Greengrass’ soft voice coming down the stairs from the dorms. “Astoria I’m not going to tell mother and father. Just figure it out.” Daphne’s younger sister huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at her older sister before storming back up the stairs. Daphne rolled her eyes and caught sight of Pansy, who was looking at her with a smirk on her face. Daphne’s heart fluttered for a second as the brunette’s eyes roved over her body. She walked over and sat across from her, plucking the magazine from Pansy’s hands to read herself.

“What was that all about?” Pansy asked, taking the magazine back and settling back down into her chair.

Daphne sighed as she put her chin in her hand, staring at the girl who drove her mad. “Tori wants me to convince our parents to let her go stay with some friends of hers over the summer. But I know they won’t approve and she’s upset that I won’t say anything in her defense.” Daphne shrugged, indifferent. Before Pansy could reply, a loud bang made both girls look toward the doorway. Theo Nott stormed into the room, muttering and eyes almost wild. “Theo?”

Theo turned around, spotting the two girls. He took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair roughly, “I’m fine. Just got some bad news is all.” Pansy frowned, it wasn’t like Theo to show so much emotion. The news must have been truly upsetting.

“Is there anything we can do?” Pansy asked, not completely a cold hearted bitch.

Theo just shook his head, “no, I’ll figure it out. It’ll be fine. Have you girls seen Goyle?” They both shook their heads, so Theo left them, to check the dorms. 

“That was odd” Daphne said, looking back at Pansy as she nodded in agreement. “Oh well, Theo was always an odd one.” She leaned closer so only Pansy could  hear, “I’ve heard whisperings that his father went missing. No one knows where he is. Maybe that’s why he is so upset?” 

The raven- haired girl glanced toward the stairs that Theo had just ascended then back at Daphne before she shrugged. “It’s possible. I don’t know how Nott went missing though, everyone knows he’s one the most foul angry Death Eaters in You-Know-Who’s company. I can’t imagine anyone getting the best of him.” Daphne leaned back in her chair with a sigh, Death Eater talk bored her practically to tears, she could hardly stand it when her fellow classmates would bring up the subject and get into heated discussions about who’s parents was the worst. That was one reason why Pansy liked her; she found it refreshing to talk to someone that wasn’t Death Eater obsessed. Daphne felt the same, as far as she could tell.

Watching the blonde beauty from her chair, Pansy’s thoughts wandered. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she’d finally been able to convince Daphne to meet her. Daphne wasn’t so daring in her escapades as Pansy was. Sure, Pansy wasn’t ready to come out yet, but it wasn’t going to stop her from having fun. Daphne was completely opposite. She worried about everything, and everyone. To her, it was risk enough that Pansy knew. 

Another slamming of the common room door, pulled Pansy from her reverie. Draco stalked into the room and sank down into one of the overstuffed chairs, his robes billowing out around him as he did so. Daphne glanced at Pansy with a questioning look, Pansy just shrugged, still miffed at the blonde boy for attacking her in the closet.  Daphne rolled her eyes and moved to sit in the arm of Draco's chair.  She touched his arm gently,  “is everything alright Draco?”

Draco grudgingly looked up at Daphne, “yes I'm fine.” She arched a perfect brow at him,  knowing better.  “what?” He snapped,  not really meaning to. Daphne didn't back down, instead just stared at him,  waiting for him to tell her. Draco rolled his eyes, this blonde bitch was almost as annoying as Pansy when she wanted to be.  He glanced at Pansy, but she was pointedly ignoring them. 

He couldn't tell them the reason he was fucking pissed so he supposed he'd have to make something up. “Fine.  Just some bint, won't shag me.”

Pansy let out an unattractive snort causing both Draco and Daphne to look at her. “The great Draco Malfoy can’t get a shag? I don’t believe it, who is it, the sodding prude Granger?” 

Draco's pulse surged for a moment,  clearly she was being petty and making a joke out of what he'd said but the fact that he'd actually thought of Granger when he'd made up that lie and Pansy brought her up,  rattled him. “of course not,” Draco snapped, scowling at her. “it was some twat in Hufflepuff. She was a sodding tease then wouldn't give it up.” 

Daphne averted her face to hide a small smile, as Pansy laughed. “Well your first mistake was asking a Hufflepuff!” 

Draco gave an inward sigh of relief, that it had worked. “Yeah,  lesson learned,” he grumbled sinking deeper into his chair.  

Daphne patted his arm,  still smiling, as she stood. “ Well if that's the only wrong going on in Draco Malfoy’s world, we'll be fine.” She moved over to Pansy's side and plucked the magazine from her hands, “well dolls, I'm headed to my room. Try not kill each other.” She gave a wave of her hand and placed a quick kiss on Draco's cheek as she passed.

The two remained quiet while the other girl disappeared from view, then Pansy spoke.  “More lies I see.  Will the list of friends you lie to ever end?”

Draco looked at her sharply,  “what are you on about Pansy.”

She just shrugged, a serious look on her face. “Hufflepuff?  Really? They're too scared of you not to give it up; you may have Daphne convinced but not me.” She leaned forward slightly,  her voice dropping to a whisper, “if I was a gambling girl, I'd wager it was a girl like…” She paused and tapped her chin, “oh I don't know. Granger?”

Draco could feel his heart jump in his chest. He was certain he'd just gone pale, “Granger? Please, Pansy.” He rolled his eyes for emphasis hoping to Merlin she didn't actually think he'd tried to sleep with the golden princess.

Pansy slumped back into her chair with a half grin on her face and a devilish glint in her eyes, “you think I didn't see you that night after you insulted me?” She crossed her arms and tilted her head, staring at him as if begging him to challenge her.

Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust, “you don't know what you saw.” But deep down he knew she was right, and from any outsider it would have looked exactly like what she thought. Two sexually charged teenagers ravishing each other, all possible witnesses be damned. A tightening in his gut dropped lower and he shifted in his seat. He felt ridiculous for how his body reacted to Hermione fucking Granger. 

Still scowling, he pushed himself from his seat and moved to leave. “If you saw what you think you saw, then I'm safe in assuming you also heard what I told her. Don't accuse me of things you know nothing about.” Pansy glowered at his retreating back, she knew she was right. She just had to get him to admit it.

__#__

It wasn't until months later that Hermione even made solid eye contact with Malfoy again let alone come in physical contact. He seemed thinner still lately, and still sleep deprived. But if she was being honest she hardly had time to think about it for long. Her days were filled with classes, and her nights were occupied with finishing touches to her portkeys, finalizing plans and arguing about going with the boys. 

She had told them about the horcrux location eventually, after she'd cooled down from the initial argument. It had given her time to mull over where exactly this ‘black house’ could be. And of course after much researching and thought, the very simple answer came to her. When she told Harry what she knew he had eyed her suspiciously and asked who had told her. In light of their previous fighting she chose not to divulge her late night run-in with Malfoy and instead told him she'd over heard some Slytherins talking. Harry seemed to accept it without second thought.

They talked about it for days after that, coming up with various plans of action. Discussing what the horcrux could be and the like. Which all led them here. Tonight. 

Harry and Ron intended to sneak out tonight, and use the port keys to get out and start their search. Ginny and Hermione were to stay behind and keep watch for anyone that may alert anyone or stop them. They didn't need any Voldemort sympathizers going back and telling him that Harry Potter was on the move.

Hermione fingered her wand from within her sleeve as she peered carefully around a corner. It was still and dark down the hall so she quietly moved forward. The boys should have made it to Great Hall by now, they were trying to make it out of the castle and beyond the pitch before they used the portkey. Hermione's hand slipped to one of her pockets. Her fingers brushing against fabric. She let out a slow breath. She'd made one extra portkey and hadn't told Harry or Ron; not even Ginny.  She had intended to have it as a spare if things went wrong, but after Harry had made clear she wasn't going she'd decided to keep it for herself. 

She pulled the marauder’s map up to her face and saw that Ginny was at her post. Hermione had managed to convince Harry to give her the map instead of Ginny, and she was thankful he'd complied.  She double checked to see where the boys were, then nodded as everything seemed to be going according to plan. She tapped the map and tucked it away. Now all she had to do was…

A hand gripped her by the shoulder, whipping her around; she let out a small gasp before another hand shot to her mouth. “Shh sh, Granger it's me,” the now familiar voice of Draco Malfoy whispered into her ear.  She pushed his hand away scowling as his eyes darted around them.

“What the hell, Malfoy!” she kept her voice low but full of conviction. He didn't seem to notice though as he continued to glance around. When he was finally satisfied that no one was around he looked at her for the first time and her heart jumped in her chest.

“I was following someone. I don't know who it was but they didn't want to be known. I had spotted you a while ago, and thought maybe it had been you that I saw, but I believe who ever it was, was following you.”

Hermione's skin erupted in goosebumps. Who had been following her, and why? Did they know about Harry and Ron?  Why hadn't she noticed them on the map? Draco shook her by the shoulder he still had in his grasp,  “Granger?  You still with me?” Hermione glanced at him and nodded. “I don't know what you and Pott-head are digging into,  but clearly someone is targeting you.” He dropped his hand from her shoulder, straightening out his robes.

Hermione chewed her lip, gripping her wand a little tighter as she tried to work out what was going on and what to do about it. A thought struck her, “what are you doing anyways? Following people?” She looked up at him, brown eyes meeting grey.

Draco shrugged gracefully, “rounds.  Noticed someone skulking about. I thought it was a second or third year at first so I started after them. I followed them for a while, that's when I started to suspect it wasn't just a wandering student out late. And here we are.” he cocked his head to the side and raised his shoulder just a little. “What are you doing out and about this late at night?” a small smirk played at the corner of his mouth as he watched her flush.

“None of your damn business Malfoy,” she said with slight venom in her voice.  

Draco clicked his tongue, “I just saved your life, Granger. The least you could do is show me some respect.”

She rolled her eyes, “really?  You're going to go with that?” when his only response was a small sideways smile that made her heart drop,  she continued.  “to be honest I just needed some air.”

Draco eyed her up and down, making her feel exposed but she tried not to show it. “it looks like you planned for a little more than just air, Granger. You've got your heavy robes on, and a bag underneath there, which if I had to guess, was charmed to hold more than it appears, am I correct?”

Hermione was taken aback, “how did you…?”

Draco gave her a look that said,  _ please, I’m Draco fucking Malfoy.  _ “You always seem so surprised when I know things, Granger. It’s really getting tiresome. Now are you going to tell me what’s going on or-” He paused, looking sharply to his right. Hermione turned, following his gaze but saw nothing.

“What is it?” she asked quietly, lifting her wand, ready to fight.

Draco placed a finger to his lips then stepped in front of her, squinting out into the darkened hallway. He couldn't see anyone but he had that feeling again, of being watched. It made his skin crawl.  He waited a few moments until the feeling passed. “We should get out of here… unless you intended to stay in this dark corner?” Draco arched a brow and looked down at her questioningly.

Hermione hesitated, she wasn't sure if she should continue with her original plan if someone was following her. And she couldn't very well use the portkey if Malfoy was around. Then again, she didn't mind having back up if something  _ did  _ happen. “You're probably right.” 

“I'm always right, Granger.” He stated, as he pushed forward away from her, cautiously looking around as he went. Hermione rolled her eyes but followed him anyway. They made it down a level and close to the Great Hall before Draco pulled up short, causing Hermione to slam into him from behind. He tried not to notice how her breasts pressed briefly into his back, but instead on what had stopped him in the first place. 

He could feel it again, but that wasn't what had stopped him. He had heard a step this time and it was somewhere nearby. A sense of unease washed over him; something about this person tailing them… no.  _ Her. _ Didn't feel right. Draco needed to know if this person was what he thought it was. Thinking quickly, he turned and pushed Hermione against the wall, one leg pressed firmly between both of hers, one hand had her should pinned against the stone; the other gently resting at the base on her neck. His face was pressed close to hers, his lips barely brushing hers. He gazed into her startled eyes for a brief moment as he whispered  _ shh  _ before closing the distance between their lips. Hermione barely had time to register what was happening and begin to kiss back, before he was pulling his face away. “We're being watched,” he whispered quickly in between feather light kisses against her neck. “I want you to go to the small passage not far from here, it's behind a painting of a knight and it will you lead you outside the Slytherin dungeons. Stay in that passage, I will meet you there, after I find out who this is.” 

Hermione’s eyes were clamped shut as she tried to focus on what he was saying instead of what he was doing. She nodded quickly to let him know she understood. As soon as he knew she comprehended, he began to speak louder, “you are driving me mad, love. Let me grab what we need from the kitchens and I'll meet you back at the dorms.” 

Catching on to the game they were playing, Hermione let out a little giggle. “Oh  _ Draco, _ ” she let his name linger from her lips and giggled again. “you'd better not keep me waiting!”

The two of them, gazed at each other for a moment, Draco slightly smirking at the sound of his name coming from her lips and debating on whether he could get away with one more kiss. Hermione began to frown questioningly at the look on his face, before he just shrugged then leaned down for another kiss. “Go.” He whispered as he pulled away. Hermione nodded and darted out from under his arms, giggling one more time for theatrics, but as she turned away from Malfoy she felt a slap on her ass eliciting a gasp.  She looked back at the blonde boy, who just winked at her. She frowned but said nothing and hurried down the hall. 

Draco watched her until the darkness swallowed her, then he turned toward the kitchens. Before he stepped through the portrait he heard another sound to his left. Quickly he shot his hand out, muttering a spell. He heard it slam into the wall, then a flash of red light was coming right at him. Draco dove to the side, barely escaping the unforgivable. He regained his balance and shot another spell blindly in the direct he thought his opponent was. Again it connected with nothing but the wall. Draco cursed and tried to move toward the hidden figure but was met with another spell. This time it blasted him to the side, slamming him into a wall. He lay on the floor, his ears ringing. Draco's vision was slightly fuzzy and his wand lay just out of reach but he could see a dark figure standing at the edge of the shadows. Pushing himself up with both hands, he tried to stand but the ringing in his ears and pounding in his head wouldn't allow it. Glancing back to the figure he saw a flash of something before it was gone. His mind went to Granger. He hoped she'd stayed I  that passage like he told her.

“Draco!” a sharp whisper cut through the stillness, then Hermione's small hands were on Draco's shoulders helping him to stand.

“Dammit Granger I told you stay there,” Draco growled. He rubbed the back of his neck as she stooped to grab his wand.

“I was… But then I got worried so started back. Then I heard loud noises and ran back as quick as I could. I got here just as whoever that was disappeared, I think they may have had a portkey or something. I stayed hidden for a few seconds before coming out. That's when I saw you... Merlin, Malfoy you're bleeding.” Hermione pushed her robes aside reached into her bag and pulled out a jar. She quickly opened it and stuck her fingers inside the proceeded to reach toward Draco's for forehead with the salve.

Draco leaned away from her, “fuck Granger I'm fine. It's just a scratch.”

“Stop being such a baby, Malfoy.  It'll stop the bleeding and make sure you don't get a scar. Do you want to look like Harry’s blonde twin?”

Draco glared at her; she knew that'd do the trick. If it was one thing she knew about the slimy little ferret, it was that he hated to be compared to Harry. She smirked as he let her reach for him again and apply the salve. Draco winced as he felt the skin on his forehead begin to knit together, only to be soothed away by the brush of Hermione’s fingers. He studied her as she worked quietly to patch him up. He watched as her brow pushed together into a studious frown while she placed the jar back into her bag, then began checking him over for any other injuries. 

“You know,” he said slowly causing her to look him in the face. “You can be rather nice to look at when you aren't talking incessantly and being a know it all.”

Hermione's face, which had been creased with concern and thought a moment ago, twisted into a look of annoyance as she huffed out, “listen Malfoy, what did I tell you about keeping my body out of your thoughts?”

“Only you would get offended by someone actually giving you a compliment once in your life, Granger. I can't believe I expected any different.” Draco rolled his neck a couple times then his shoulders, feeling much better. 

“Excuse me?” Hermione said, scowling. “You may have complimented me but you insulted me in the same sentence!” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “are we really going to stand here arguing over specifics of how I said I think you're attractive or are we going to get moving before whoever that was comes back and tries to kill us both?”

Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out so she clamped it shut, folded her arms then opened her mouth again, “yes. Yes of course. We should-  we should get out of here. Tell someone. Did you see who it was?”

Draco shook his head. “No I didn't but I know where to start.” Hermione looked at him questioningly, “they were wearing a Death Eater mask.”

Hermione's heart stopped briefly. A Death Eater? Here at the castle? “but.. how?”

Draco shrugged, he hadn't gotten the cabinet to work properly yet, so he knew the Death Eater hadn't gotten in that way, and if they did use a portkey to get away that didn't mean they could use it to get in. Which only left the possibility that it was a student. He wasn't sure that made him feel any better. “You should be careful, try to be with someone else at all times…. Not that I care what happens to you of course. But you and I both know who they'll start pointing fingers at if you turn up dead.”

“How poetic, Malfoy.  Thanks so much for the concern.” Hermione stuffed her wand into her pocket. She sighed quietly. Her plan would have to wait I until a different night. Besides she should warn Ginny that there was possibly a Death Eater in the castle. 

As if reading her mind Draco asked, “still planning on running off tonight, Granger?” 

She stared at him for a moment as if trying to figure him out. “I wasn't going anywhere Malfoy.”

Draco just nodded, clearly not believing her. “I'd believe you of course, if I hadn't been right about your bag being charmed and…” He paused before holding out a closed hand. He stared at her a second then slowly opened his fingers.

Hermione stifled a small gasp, as her hand shot to her robes. Nestled on Malfoy’s palm was an ink bottle, still partially wrapped in cloth. Her portkey. “Where did you-?” she stammered.

Draco carefully wrapped the bottle up then headed it over to her. “it fell from your robes earlier and I caught it. Clever girl, using an object you'd normally have on you. But tell me, if you weren't planning on going anywhere tonight, why do you have a portkey on you? And why were you alone?”

Hermione stuffed the item safely back into her pocket and pulled her robes around herself tightly before she answered. “How did you know it was a -  It's none of your business Malfoy. And maybe I was meeting up with Harry and Ron?”

Draco smirked, “you don't honestly think I'm that stupid do you? I mean really, Granger. I saw those two nutters running for the pitch a long time ago, and then they seemingly disappeared. Which I  _ know _ they didn't apparate. So that leaves us with portkeys. And, to be honest, if you were supposed to go with them you would have been clinging to their coat sleeves. But seeing as you clearly were not, that leaves us with the fact that 1, either you were not invited to go with Potter and his boyfriend and left behind, or 2, you knew nothing of them leaving.” He tapped his temple slowly, “but I know better then that. I know those two dimwits couldn't make an illegal portkey if their life depended on it, and prior history shows, that you've been the brains behind other illegal spells and charms needed for their stupid escapades. Besides. I knew, remember?”

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. How could someone who wasn't even in their closest circle of friends, let alone the same house,  know so much about them? About her? She did recall however that he'd overheard her talking to Ron about leaving. How could she have been so stupid? Would he tell his father? Voldemort? 

No, he was afraid of Voldemort. That much she knew. But he could still tell any number of Death Eaters. Maybe he even knew who had really been following her; which rose another question. If he'd known it was a Death Eater, why rise his safety by playing that little act earlier to get her to safety instead? He couldn't have known. They were both now as risk.

“I don't know what it is you're playing at Malfoy, or what you want from me. I can only imagine I'm some little pawn in some sick game you're playing with the Dark Lord himself. I won't pretend I know why you haven't told anyone about what I've been up to, but it doesn't mean I trust you.”

Draco growled and grabbed her wrist, making her jump in fright. “Good! You shouldn't trust me. I'm the last person in the world you should trust. But I don't want to die, and right now all I know is that if you're alive. I'm alive. As long as  _ He  _ knows where you are he thinks he can control Potter. Don't ask me why or how but he does.” Hermione squirmed under his grip, turning her face from his angry one but he continued. “No one knows I've been talking to you until now, whoever that was behind that mask,  _ knows. _ It won't be long before they tell Him. And then you and I are both at risk especially if you leave, do you understand me?”

Hermione nodded quickly, trying process what was going on. “but what do you have to do with it? Why does it matter if you've talked to me?”

Draco pushed away from her, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don't you get it? This person has been following me for months. Someone has been following you for the same amount of time. You don't find that a little strange?” He stared at her, unsure if he could really trust to tell her what was going on. He pushed a hand through his hair with frustration, a war within himself raging.

Hermione stepped forward cautiously, a hand outstretched to him. She wasn't sure what to think of him as of late. He wasn't the same arrogant entitled little boy he used to be. He seemed to have changed this past year alone. He was scared, more informed of the world around him, sad. He was different.  He looked... ill. 

Draco saw her gesture and moved away from her hand, “it's best if you and I just stay away from one another. We've managed how many years?  Why's this one so different.”

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear, which failed to stay,  “I think it's because  _ we're _ different.”

Draco scoffed and shook his head, “you have no idea what you're talking about Granger. Just do what I said, and stay low. We'll avoid each other and hopefully we won't get ourselves killed.” he stared at her for a moment as if waiting for her confirmation that she'd heard him then he turned and walked off toward the Slytherin common room leaving Hermione dazed at what had just happened. She stood watching him until she could no longer see him before she finally shook herself from her stupor. She needed to find Ginny.


	11. Part 11

Theo shoved open the door to Malfoy Manor with all his rage fueling him. He threw off his hood and pulled his mask from his face just as Malfoy, two other Death Eaters and Bellatrix entered the room. “What is the meaning of this?” Lucius demanded, staring at the young Nott in distaste.

Bella laughed crazily as she circled Theo like a cat stalking it's prey, she gave Theo the creeps. She was a beautiful witch but she was fucking psycho. “I'm here to see my Lord.” Theo glared at Lucius, as Bella stepped close to him smelling him and giggling.

Voldemort stepped into the room, “I'm told you have news for me?”

Theo knelt down, “yes my Lord. I've found out something that will greatly upset my Lord.”

Voldemort snarled, “everyone get out!” Bellatrix frowned but obeyed and filed out of the room with everyone else. Lucius closed the doors behind them and Voldemort eyed the young man in front of him. “Well, Mr Nott. What news do you bring me.”

Theo raised his head, silent rage still painted across his features. “I've done all you've asked of me. I've spied for you, I've been loyal to you, I've kept you informed…” Theo took a breath to calm himself, “as you asked I've been tailing Granger since the beginning of the school year.” The Dark Lord just nodded. “but I've discovered something tonight my Lord. She's been seeing young Malfoy in secret.”

Voldemort froze. He'd been pacing the room as Theo spoke, but this news stopped him in his tracks. “How do you know this,” he asked slowly.

Theo twitched, hands forming into fists as he relived the memory.  “I can show you my Lord.” He removed his wand and placed the tip up to his temple.  Voldemort watched with anticipation, his fingers itching to get them on the memory young Nott was extracting.

“Narcissa! Bring me the pensieve!” The Dark Lord thundered. A stunning woman whose blonde hair was greying gracefully entered into the room carrying a pensieve. She placed it onto the table beside Voldemort and took a step back prepared to leave but the Dark Lord stopped her. “Wait here a moment Narcissa perhaps you would like to see this memory first,” he gave her a terrifying smile that made her blood run cold.

“Surely you would want to experience it first my Lord,” she said quietly with a slight bow.

“Don't be ridiculous my dear, please, come come.” he motioned for her to step forward as Theo dropped the silvery thread into the bowl. Narcissa glanced at Voldemort once more before placing herself into the memory.

Everything was hazy at first as Narcissa stepped into the young man's memory. Slowly things began to come into focus. She was at Hogwarts, that much she knew. She recognized the old paintings and the brick hallways. Next she heard murmurs coming from her right, turning, she watched as the smoke and haze swirled for a moment then cleared until she she could see two young people. A boy and a girl, the boy had a striking blonde hair and instantly Narcissa knew it was her son. Her heart rate sped up for a moment, unsure of what she was supposed to be looking at. She tried to focus on the girl with her son, she looked pretty, but in a plain simple way, no striking features except… her hair. Narcissa knew that hair, Draco had raved on about that hair his entire first year.

“ _Jealous are we? Hmm? Want me for yourself, Granger? Have to know everything about me, that it? Do you think about me,  do you fantasize about me…”_ her son was talking to Granger. And as Narcissa stepped closer to see this image clearly she saw that he had the girl pinned beneath him. They were still talking, then suddenly Hermione Granger was slapping her son at something he'd said before they were both kissing one another with a fire Narcissa had never seen in her son.

The image shifted, swirling images rushing past of her son and the young Gryffindor. Narcissa felt a twisting in her gut as again the images stopped. This time she could see a picture on the wall of a pear, which meant they were in the dungeons by the kitchens.  She could see her son and the girl across from her, again. They were up against a wall, Draco was kissing her gently this time, it looked as if he were whispering to her but she couldn't make any of the words out the. He was talking loudly, _“you are driving me mad, love. Let me grab what we need from the kitchens and I'll meet you back at the dorms.”_ Narcissa’s eyes widened, she couldn't believe her son would do this. He knew the risks. Suddenly the twisting feeling returned and she was being pulled from the memory.

Voldemort was staring at her expectantly, a twisted look in his eyes while Theo just sat there smirking. “Well?” Voldemort asked, almost gleefully. “What did you see?”

Narcissa paled, “it can't be true, it must be a trick. Draco would never-”

Voldemort slammed a fist down on the table, pointing his wand at Narcissa delving into her mind, he jumped back with a hiss, “clearly young master Malfoy is not as loyal as we'd hoped. This young mudblood has bewitched him and compromised his abilities to help in the cause.” Narcissa had silent tears falling down her face as her husband entered the room, followed by her sister. He glanced at his wife, confused but frightened to assist her. “Ah, Lucius. I was just telling your lovely wife that something must be done with your traitorous son.”

Lucius glanced at his wife again, clearly confused on what his Lord meant. What had Draco done now. “My Lord?” he asked as Narcissa tried to hide her tears and stepped to her husband.

“Your son, Lucius, is spending time with a mudblood instead of focusing on his mission. Thanks to young master Nott.” Lucius stiffened beside Narcissa. There had to be some mistake; his son would never betray his family in this way. “Something must be done Lucius.  He must be _dealt_ with.”

Lucius felt his wife lean into him and he gripped her arm to hold her steady. “Yes, my Lord.” Voldemort smiled, looking pleased. “Bellatrix, my dear. Gather the others. We must decide what we shall do about young Malfoy.” Narcissa stifled a sob, as Lucius remained silent, holding his wife up.

Bella giggled, “yes my Lord.”

 

__#__

 

Several weeks had dragged on since Hermione’s encounter with Draco. She’d gone back to the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny waiting for her, pacing in front of the fireplace. The younger girl almost collapsed with relief, seeing as it was well past when they were supposed to meet back up.

Hermione then spent the next hour explaining what had happened, very carefully omitting the fact that a certain blonde was involved. Since then Ginny never left Hermione’s side for long. She seemed to be everywhere, and when she couldn’t be next to Hermione she made sure one of their other friends were.

All of this made it difficult for Hermione to even try to use her portkey even though she wasn’t sure she really wanted to, after what Malfoy said.

That was the other reason she hated her escorts though she’d never admit it, they stopped her from getting close to Malfoy lately. But if she was being honest, she noticed that he seemed to have bodyguards of his own as of late. She hardly ever saw him out without Nott, or Zabini. Sometimes she even noticed Tracey Davis hovering around him more often than usual, and if she knew Malfoy any, she could swear he looked miserable if not annoyed by the constant company.

It seemed ridiculous but she almost missed their meetings, despite the arguing that came with them. Hermione hated admitting it, but she was lonely. She missed Harry and Ron and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, Draco Malfoy was the next closest relationship she’d formed.

Hermione scolded herself mentally as her eyes caught blonde hair across the Great Hall, he was followed by Zabini and Pansy. Nott sat across from him, but she could still see Malfoy’s face. He always seemed to sit in perfect view. She didn’t know if it was on accident or not though as he never looked in her direction.

As if on cue, he glanced up, locking eyes with hers. Hermione flushed but couldn’t find it in herself to look away. She watched his lips twitch as if he wanted to smirk at her but he didn’t; his grey eyes just searched her face. For what she couldn’t say.

Than as quickly as it had started it was gone and he was back to eating his food. Hermione sighed and went back to picking at her own plate.

Draco was far past pretending to pay attention to what his friends were saying. He was tired, worried about his parents, and on edge.

He’d managed to catch Granger’s eye for a moment, and it had surprisingly made him feel a little better. He hadn’t spoken to her in weeks now and had been startled to admit it was the main reason he was on edge.

Draco knew he was being watched now, whoever had seen him with Granger that night must have told Voldemort because the next day he constantly had someone around, and he’d had no word from either of his parents. He’d gotten word from another Death Eater that they’d been put on a mission and not to expect word.

Pansy had tried to get him to talk about what was going on but he’d pushed her away. He couldn’t really trust anyone, even Pansy. Draco knew only one person he could trust, who he could talk to. But if he did, he’d risk getting both of them killed. He glanced around his table to check for watchful eyes before he stole another glance at the Gryffindor table. She wasn’t looking at him this time. She looked sad, tired. Almost as though she felt out of place. He’d been surprised that she’d listened to him and had a constant companions although he wished just once he could catch her alone.

Pansy nudged him in the side, eyeing him warningly. Draco glanced at her then around the table. Nott was studying him carefully. Something about Theo lately made Draco’s stomach turn, it didn't sit right.

He noticed a bush of hair moving toward the entrance, in the corner of his eye but refused to look directly at her. He wanted to follow her, to pull her away, talk to her about everything that had been happening.  He looked at Theo again but he seemed to be preoccupied with something Tracey was saying.

As he stole another glance at the doorway before Granger disappeared, Pansy nudged him again but this time instead of warning him she darted her eyes toward the door signalling him to go. Draco stared at her bewildered for a moment, but she just rolled her eyes and kicked his foot. He stood quickly, taking advantage of the fact that Pansy was helping him.

Theo noticed his movement and began to stand as well but Pansy beat him to it. “Ready to go Drake?” she asked as she placed her hand on his arm. Theo glared at her momentarily but sat back down. Draco and Pansy walked casually toward the doors, “you won't get much time, but I'll try to help as much as I can. She left with She-Weasle so I'll distract her.” They had reached the hall and stood there staring at each other for a moment.

“Why are you helping me, Pans?” Draco asked suspiciously.

Pansy punched him in the arm, “we're friends you wanker, and I've seen how you look at her. Now let's go before we run out of time.” Draco nodded, still unsure but willing to risk it if it meant he had two minutes with Granger.

They made their way to their left after Draco had decided they may have gone to the library, knowing Granger. After a few turns they spotted the two girls walking just ahead of them.

“Granger!” Draco called, shattered the silence. The two girls stopped and turned around, Hermione wore a look of confusion and Ginny looked annoyed.

“What do you want Malfoy,” Ginny demanded, crossing her arms as she briefly glanced at Pansy.

“McGonagall wants to see you Granger, she sent me to find you.” Hermione frowned in confusion but seemed to believe the lie.

“Well you've delivered your message, ferret. We can handle it from here.” Ginny turned, grabbing Hermione’s arm to begin to walk away.

“She wants to talk to both of us,” Draco stated causing them both to stop again.

Pansy cut in, “are you always this controlling Weaslette? No wonder you haven't got a boyfriend.  They're probably all afraid of you.” Pansy began laughing as she flipped an ebony strand of hair behind her ear.

Ginny turned on her, “you're one to talk, pug-nose slut. You can only get boys to shag you if you keep the lights off so they can't see your ugly face!”

Pansy’s laughter died abruptly, “why you little skank!”

Draco watched, amused for a moment at the effort Pansy was putting into this little act, but quickly shook himself out of it to move quietly beside Granger. “Come with me.” he grabbed her hand and took to her down several halls to an empty classroom.

“What are you doing, Malfoy! I thought we were going to McGonagall’s office?” Hermione had pulled her hand from his as soon as they'd stepped inside the classroom. Draco placed a locking charm on the door and muttered a quick silencing spell.

“Well I lied. Are you surprised? Going to run away now?” Draco pushed a hand through his hair and straightened out his robes.

Hermione fidgeted with the edge of her sweater, “well- no. Of course not, but why did you go through all of that to get me here. I thought you said we should stay away from each other?”

Draco glared at her for a moment, wondering _why_ he had wanted to talk to her in the first place. Her tone always had that feel to it that made you wonder if you're stupid. But then he watched as she nervously tugged at her sweater, strands of her wild hair falling around her face. She was biting her lip as well and Draco’s scowl melted away. “Yes I did,  but… well- I-.” Damn it all to hell what was wrong with him.

“Malfoy?” Hermione had stepped closer to him, and against her better judgment, placed a hand on his arm.  “Has something happened?”

He stared at her hand for what seemed several minutes before looking up into her eyes, they were full of worry and curiosity. “They're watching me. They know I've been talking to you, they must. I haven't had a moment to myself since that night,  and I haven't heard from my parents in just as long.”

Hermione’s brow creased in concern, “do you think they're-” she didn't want to say _dead_.  “- alright?”

Draco shrugged,  “I don't know anymore. But I have a feeling he's going to want a test of my loyalty.  This is all just a game to him,  and we all are his pawns. I can't trust anyone in my house.” he looked at her again, searching her face, “right now you're the only one I trust here.”

Hermione ducked her head, embarrassed, but secretly pleased; a slow blush creeping up her cheeks. “Is that why you had Pansy distract Ginny, so you could whisk me away and tell me your troubles?” she glanced back up at him, a small smile on her face.

Draco rolled his eyes but smirked,  “hey Pansy picks her own fights.  I just took advantage.” She laughed lightly but it died quickly.

She felt confused and lost,  a new wave of loneliness washing over her and the sense of uselessness to her best friends and for Malfoy. He must of noticed the change I  attitude because her lifted her chin until she was looking into his grey eyes.  “Are _you_ okay, Granger?  You've seemed different the last few weeks.”

She sighed, “I'm tired of being escorted everywhere,  I know Ginny means well but it's driving me mad. I'm worried about Harry and Ron, and I'm worried-” she paused, searching his eyes, “about you.”

Draco’s lips pulled up at the sides, “you shouldn't worry about me, Granger. I can handle myself. As for Weasleby and Scar-head. I'd be worried if I were you as well. We both know they can't function without your brains.” She laughed as a tear she hadn't realized had formed, slipped down her cheek. Draco brushed it away carefully. “You drive me absolutely mad, Granger.” Hermione tilted her head, confused by his statement but just as she was going to ask why, his lips were on hers; gently this time,  slowly.  

Hermione returned the kiss without a single thought, her hands moving up his arms to his shoulders. She couldn't explain why this felt so comfortable after all they'd been through over the years.

Draco’s hand moved from her face down her neck and shoulders, pushing her robes off in one fluid motion. Hermione pulled away slightly, wondering what was going through his head but he only kissed her jaw line whispering, “it was in my way.”

Hermione giggled slightly but closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin after being deprived for weeks but gasped a moment later when she felt his hands on her waist and she was being lifted from the ground and up onto the desk behind them.

Draco had barely placed her on the surface before his hands were finding their way under her shirt,  cool fingers gliding across her warm skin.  Hermione’s breath hitched at the contact but she didn't stop him. Instead she pushed her fingers up along his neck into his hair, it was softer then she would have imagined.

Their kisses became more heated as hands found skin,  and limbs touched limbs. Hermione’s hands had wandered downward over his biceps which were toned from years of quidditch; she took it a step further and placed them against the firm strong muscles of his chest.

Draco had been exploring every inch of her skin he could get to, growing impatient and bothered by the amount of clothes she still had on, he longed to rip them all off of her and bask in the warm beauty that was her golden skin, but in the back of his mind he knew they didn't have much more time together. “I have to go…” he whispered against her collarbone, skimming his nose along the valleys there, breathing in the vanilla scent of her skin. He only felt her nod and whimper as he darted his tongue out to taste her.

“One of us is going to have to leave first,” Hermione whispered back, keeping her eyes tightly shut willing this moment to never end.

Draco smirked against her neck then leaned back to look at her. “I'm surprised you can still think logically after all that, I'm impressed, Granger”

She blushed and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his cologne and enjoying the safe calm that washed over her. “Meet me, this weekend in Hogsmeade. I should be able to slip away. Tomes and Scrolls. Make sure you aren't followed,” he tipped her head back again to look at her. “Everything is going to be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you.” He kissed her gently on the lips once more before stepping away from her and slipping out the door. Hermione took a shuddering breath in and let it out slowly.  How had everything come down to her snogging Malfoy in abandoned classrooms and sneaking around to meet him. She brought a hand up to touch her lips, smiling slightly. Then again, she was sneaking around and snogging Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter! Fair warning.. hope you enjoy this installment!

The weekend could not come fast enough for Draco, he was even more on edge than he had been. Anxious to talk to Granger again and see her, touch her. If someone had told him at the beginning of the year that he was going to be this addicted to the bushy haired Gryffindor princess, he would have laughed in their face and possibly even hexed them. Draco wasn't sure what to think of all this, but one thing he did know was that it felt right when he was around her, he felt safe and he felt… whole. But not only that but he’d received word from the Dark Lord about a new task, and it had ripped him apart inside. There was no doubting it now; they knew about his involvement with Granger.

Draco had been sitting at The Three Broomsticks with Pansy, Daphne and Blaise while they discussed classes. He'd been glancing at the doors for almost an hour now, expecting to see Theo come in with Crabbe and Goyle. Those three had been inseparable as of late.

“You alright there Draco?” Daphne leaned onto the table placing her chin in the palm of her hand. “You seem jumpy today.”

Blaise laughed, “Draco doesn't have a calm bone in his body, Daph.” Draco rewarded him with a glare which only made Blaise laugh again. 

Daphne jokingly punch Blaise in the arm, “oh leave him alone, Blaise. He's had a rough go of it this year, what with You-Know-Who at his house and getting,” she lowered her voice. “the mark.”

Draco scowled, “shut up, Greengrass.”

She leaned back in her seat hands up the air, surrendering, but Pansy jumped in, “hey calm down. Daph didn't mean anything by it, Drake.”

Draco crossed his arms, “she may not have meant anything by it but she should keep her nose out of other people’s business.” He stood abruptly, “I’m going to go get some air.” Draco paused for a moment, looking at each of his housemates before continuing. “Unless I’m not allowed to do that.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes, while Blaise sighed. Daphne was the one to speak, “just go Draco, we’ll cover for you. Go breathe, and relax.” She said it with genuine concern for her friend but he didn’t stick around to discuss it. Daphne sighed, “he’s going to get himself killed if he isn’t careful.” Pansy just nodded while Blaise shook his head and took a long drink of his butterbeer as they all waited for Theo to show up.

Hermione had been wandering around Tomes and Scrolls for the past hour, browsing over books. She hadn’t been sure what time Malfoy would show up, and she hoped she hadn’t already missed him. After an hour she had resigned to settling in a chair with a copy of  _ Hogwarts: A History _ to wait a little longer. About fifteen minutes later, someone nudged her foot. Startled, Hermione glanced up to find Malfoy smirking at her. “Really? A whole bookstore and you still read that?” 

She felt her cheeks heat up so instead of responding to his taunt, she turned it away from herself, “oh finally showed up I see. I’ve been waiting for hours.” She carefully shut her book and set it gently on the table beside her before standing up to meet Malfoy’s gaze. His eyes danced with amusement while his mouth was still pulled up at the side in a smirk which only frustrated her further. “Do you even care that you’ve kept me waiting for so long?”

Draco shrugged, “I'm sure you were just fine. You looked perfectly at home.” he watched her glance around at her surroundings with a small smile on her face, all other emotion melting from her features. He imagined showing her the library at the manor; how her eyes would light up and she would probably spend hours lost in there just to try and read every book. Draco rolled his eyes a little at the thought.

“What?” her demanding voice cut into Draco’s imagined scene. He brought himself back to the present and found her staring at him, arms folded across her chest. 

He let out a short laugh, “nothing, Granger. Come on let’s go somewhere else before someone sees us.” Without thinking about it, he reached for her, taking her hand and pulling her with him. Hermione barely had a second to grab up her bag from the chair and follow after him, wondering where he was taking her. They moved swiftly between bookshelves, carefully avoiding any other customers until they reached the counter. Draco glanced around, his face looking rather hard and etched with annoyance. Before Hermione could ask him where they were going, a small woman stepped out from the back room. She took a look at Malfoy as if sizing him up, then nodded and motioned to the back.

Draco nodded back and pulled Hermione after him as he stepped behind the counter and into the back room, the door closed behind them. “Who was that?” Hermione asked curiously.

Without looking back at her, Draco replied, “an old family friend on my mother’s side. There’s a small room back here, we won’t be disturbed.”

Hermione frowned, “a family friend? Are you sure that’s wise? What if she tells someone?”

Draco dropped her hand, as if realizing what he’d been doing. He paused for a second looking at her, then turned his attention to looking for the hidden room. “She won’t tell anyone. She isn’t a supporter, and she’s been friends with my aunt Andromeda for years. My mother doesn’t speak with her anymore, but I met her when I was a child. She’s always been kind to me, probably hoping I’ll turn out like my Aunt Dromeda, rather than my Aunt Bella.” He stopped talking as he found what he was looking for, he muttered a spell and Hermione watched as a door emerged and propped open.

Draco pushed it open wider and stepped inside, motioning for her to follow. She eyed it suspiciously for a moment then stepped through. Draco shut the door behind her as she took in her surroundings.  

The room was small, but not too small. It looked like a study, books lined the walls, and there was a small couch and a desk in the room as well. It felt cozy somehow.

Draco watched her quietly then spoke up as he moved to the couch. “I used to come here when I was younger, I enjoyed the quiet. I’ve never shared it with anyone else before.”

Hermione joined him on the couch, suddenly feeling shy and awkward, “well that explains why you picked it. At least no one will find us.” Draco didn’t respond, he remained silent, lost in thought. Hermione, busy staring at her fingers finally looked at him and noticed the look of worry that ghosted over his whole demeanor. The previous shyness gone from her mind, she reached forward placing a hand on his shoulder. “Malfoy, are you okay?”

Draco took in a breath as he pushed a hand through his hair causing it take on a messy look; he finally looked at her, the concern on her face genuine. That was one thing Draco had realized over the course of the last several months with Granger. She was never fake, every emotion she experienced was pure. A flood of guilt washed over him and he pushed up and away from the couch, standing across from her. “I don't know why you care about my feelings or what happens to me, Granger, and I won't pretend to ever understand it.” He turned to face her now, his eyes searching hers.

Hermione stood to meet him as she tried to protest but Draco stopped her, “no I need to try and get this out. I need you to just listen.” She nodded, slowly sitting back down. Draco nodded, trying to collect his thoughts and getting frustrated at the effort. “I don't know what this...” he motioned between them, “...is or what you think it is. I don't even know if it  _ is _ anything to be honest.” he paused and began pacing as Hermione watched, helplessly, while this confused, tormented boy tried to put his thoughts to words.

“I've been nothing but an arse to you our entire lives! Called you unforgivable things! Yet…” he paused again, this time to look at her. His voice had become angry his emotions seeping through. “yet, here you sit! Letting me rave on like a bloody  lunatic. For what? What do you have to gain from it?”

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but he stopped her again, “you shouldn't be around me, Granger. I'm not… safe.” His tone had calmed, and he looked almost, sad. He gripped his hair with both hands before continuing. “I've been lying to you, Granger.” He looked up at her, ashamed. This time she ignored what he's said and stepped up towards him.

“What do you mean, Malfoy? Lied to me how.” She didn't want to scare him from continuing but he was frightening her. 

Draco squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, “that night, you asked to see my arm. I lied.” He pulled out his wand and tapped his arm. Slowly the lines of the Dark Mark emerged against his skin.

Hermione instinctively took a step back, a hand to her mouth smothering a gasp. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him, in what she could only imagine was horror.

Draco tapped his wand against his skin once more, hiding the mark before he roughly shoved his sleeve back down. “That's not all.” His anger and frustration had returned with the look that had shadowed Hermione’s features. “I was told to feed you that information about the horcrux. I needed you to trust me. I couldn't let you see the mark.”

Tears were falling freely now down Hermione’s cheeks, she brought a shaky hand up to push them away but her vision just blurred again. “If it was all just an elaborate plan, then why all this? Did you bring me here to kill me?” her voice was small and it hitched at the end.

Draco just stared at her. Watching the fear and panic flood over her face. He took a small step toward her but she stepped back, “do you remember what I told you? I wasn't lying when I said no one knew I was talking to you. I was only meant to feed you the information and that was it. Everything else….” He hesitated. “Everything else just happened. Something felt different with you. It felt like you cared.”

Hermione closed her eyes, unable to process what he was telling her. He was a Death Eater, he'd been lying to her for months. Was he even telling the whole truth now? How could she even trust anything he said. “Why?” she asked, her voice cracking, eyes glistening with tears. “why are you telling me all this now.”

The young Slytherin watched as tears continued to slip down her face, then he again tried to take a step toward her, cautiously this time. “Please,” he murmured. Hermione didn't try to move away this time, but instead collapsed into his touch, sobbing. Draco pulled her tightly into his chest, burying his face into her hair, “I'm so sorry, Granger. I never wanted this. You were never supposed to get hurt.”

Several seconds passed before Hermione was able to stop crying. When she did, she leaned back to look up at him, “tell me why.” 

Draco pushed back a strand of her hair, “they know. About us. I wasn't informed directly, but I was given another order.” Hermione watched as his expression became hard. “They've.... they've ordered me to- to kill you, Granger.” Draco looked away, ashamed.

All the air left Hermione’s lungs, she felt dizzy and disconnected from her body. She didn't even have any words in response to what Draco had just told her. She was quiet for several moments, processing, until she realized something. “He has your parents. That's why he's doing this, isn't it? It's me or them.”

This time is was Draco’s eyes that filled with tears, but he shoved the heel of his hand across his eyes, “essentially, yes. No one will tell me where they are. But it was made clear that I will never find out unless I kill you. They told me it's another test of faith, as they no longer have any use for you.”

All thoughts about herself gone, Hermione let go of Draco. Her mind began working as if solving a puzzle or a riddle. “There must be something we can do. A place he would keep them, we just haven't thought of it yet. We can get them back Draco!”

He put a hand out to stop her, “I've thought of everything, Granger. There's nothing.” He was angry with himself for feeling how he did about this wild haired girl, for being the cause of her impending death, for putting his parents in danger by even toying with the idea that he might have a chance at a normal life.

Hermione's small hand against his cheek brought his attention back to her. Her eyes were dry, but the damage was done. The tear stains were visible down her cheeks and her eyes were both swollen from crying. But despite everything he'd just confessed, she was still only focused on making sure he was alright.

Without giving himself time to consider it, he leaned down to catch her lips with his. They tasted salty and felt swollen against his own. Draco could feel her hesitate only for a moment before she was returning the kiss. 

What started as a slow sweet kiss, quickly transformed into hot impatient open-mouthed kisses, and hands tearing at clothes. Both feeling lost and vulnerable, seeking comfort and acceptance. 

Draco’s fingers were tangled up in Hermione’s hair, pulling her as close to him as he could. Her own fingers were frantically trying to unfasten his shirt buttons. Draco loosened his grip in her hair so he could pull her jumper over her head.

Hermione had finally managed to undo the buttons of his shirt, and she quickly pushed it up and away from his shoulders. Draco paused his assault to her own blouse to quickly pull his arms free. Hermione took that chance to shrug her own shirt off before quickly pulling his face back to her own.

A shudder ran through Draco’s body as her cool fingers brushed over his chest, a soft moan escaping his lips as she gently trailed her nails up his back. Draco growled lowly, gripping her by the waist as he lifted her up and against the wall behind them. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, completely allowing her senses to control her actions. Her breath came out in short quick pants as Draco planted feather light kisses across her jaw bone and stopped just under her ear. He sucked lightly on the flesh there, causing Hermione to moan and grow weak.

Draco’s hand found her thighs and gently pushed, causing her to lower her legs from around his waist. She looked at him questioningly, almost hurt as if she thought he were rejecting her. Seeing the look, Draco was quick to place a reassuring kiss against her lips, followed by a small smirk before he lowered himself slowly down her body.

He started by trailing kisses from her shoulder, along her collarbone and down the front of her chest. He paused at the rim of her simple cream bra, biting onto it and gently pulling while he looked up at her, gauging her reaction. Hermione’s breath caught as she looked down at the handsome man currently ravishing her body. She took in a shuddering breath as she felt his hands glide up her spine and expertly unclasp her bra. The bastard. 

He used his mouth to finish removing her bra and threw it to the ground beside them. Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut as his mouth closed around one nipple then the other, his tongue swirling lightly before dropping down to her stomach, continuing his journey downward.

He gently trailed his fingertips up her legs, starting at her ankles, to the back of her knees and upward along her thighs. He stopped when he reached the hem of her skirt, his mouth hovering just below her belly button. “are you sure,” he breathed. The desire made obvious by the low throaty tone of his voice and his dilated pupils. The look on his face, in eyes only excited Hermione more and she quickly nodded her consent, her hands diving into his hair as he pushed her skirt up and out of his way. 

She was wearing deep green knickers, which made Draco chuckle deep in his chest. Hermione scowled and pulled on his hair to make him look up at her, “what's so funny, Malfoy?”

His eyes danced with devilish mischief, “I didn't know you were so fond of green, Granger.” Hermione had completely forgotten the color she was wearing, and rightfully blushed as she bit her lip and looked away. Draco growled, as he gripped her ass, “you shouldn't do that.” His fingers had slid up under the edges of her knickers.

“Do what?” Hermione whispered, her own eyes sparkling. She bit her lip again, but this time she moaned.

Draco reacted much the same way as before; a low growl rumbled in his chest, only this time, taking it slow be damned. He pulled her knickers off with one motion, causing Hermione to use him for balance as she quickly stepped out of them.

Draco stood, pausing a moment to take her in but Hermione was having none of it. She gripped his waist and began pushing him backwards towards the couch, struggling to undo his belt as she went. Draco smirked as he brushed her hands away, quickly unclasping his belt, button and pushing down the zip.  She shoved them over his hips and gave him a glare before reaching up on her toes to kiss him once more before she pushed him down onto the couch.

“I like this side of you Granger,” Draco purred as she climbed onto his lap, her legs on either side of his. He placed his hands over her breasts, kneading them slowly, his fingers carefully rolling her nipples; he watched her move against him, itching to pull her down onto him. “Fuck, you're driving me crazy.” He growled, as he leaned forward to bite down on her shoulder.

Hermione’s eyes were closed, her breath coming in short gasps. Every touch of his fingers, his mouth, his to tongue… made all her senses explode and all she could think of was having him inside her. Now. Without putting much thought into what she was doing, she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. His hands were brushing her arms as his mouth was busy placing hot desperate kisses against her shoulder and neck. “Then do something about it, Malfoy.”

That's all it took, Draco didn't even hesitate before he had her up in the air and was flipping her down onto the couch beneath him, making Hermione squeak from the sudden movement. He pulled her down the couch further by her hips, while flashing her a cheeky grin. Hermione opened her mouth to call him a git but Draco’s mouth on hers stopped her and all thought was lost. She wrapped both arms around his neck and he eased himself over her; chest and stomach against chest and stomach. 

Hermione inhaled sharply as she felt him push inside her, “you okay Granger?” Draco said quietly between breaths. She only nodded in response, mortified that this was happening but thrilled at the same time. “Good,” was all he responded before continuing his movements making Hermione clutch at him like her life depended on it.

__#__

Some time later the two of them lay on the floor beside the couch. Draco had his silk boxers back on and Hermione her own undergarments after she very vehemently insisted after their third go of it, much to Draco’s annoyance. But he took what he could get, and settled for brushing a finger lazily across her arm while she lay curled into his side.

It felt odd to her, cuddling with Draco Malfoy; but it also felt… comfortable. “Malfoy,” she said slowly, contemplating her question. He hummed in response so she continued. “what does all this...mean?” she asked it carefully, not sure what sort of reaction he was likely to have.

Draco’s hand stopped its movement along her arm as he remained silent. Hermione’s heart was pounding against her chest, although she wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous. This was all new to her and she never expected anything like this, especially with the likes of Draco Malfoy.

Finally after several agonizing moments of silence,  Draco spoke. “It means I can't kill you. It means I need to get you somewhere he won't find you. I've already done so much bad on this war, I won't add your blood in that mix.”

Trying to lighten the mood, Hermione quipped, “makes sense I suppose. You not wanting my dirty mudblood on your perfect Malfoy hands.” Before she could even let out a nervous laugh, Draco was pushing her off of him and sitting up; his face twisted in rage.

“Do you think this is a joke, Granger? Do you think this is funny!” he was standing now, pacing. “I stopped believing that shite about blood purity years ago when I had the good sense to actually form my own thoughts and opinions and not just take my father's goddamn word for it!”

Hermione stood, cautiously approaching the irate blonde, “I know, Malfoy. I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to say-.”

Draco turned and gripped her shoulders, “I won't have more innocent die because of me. I hate that I'm being controlled, that I have no choice in the matter. I never asked for this!” Tears were threatening to spill from Draco’s eyes.

Hermione pulled him to her, clutching his shaking frame to her chest before the both of them sank to the floor where Draco just held on to her. “We'll figure this out, Malfoy. We'll find your parents; I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here.”

“What if I can't keep you safe, Granger. What if this all goes south. If it's not you or my parents he'll kill me. I can't win.”

“You can't think that way, Malfoy. For now we'll just be careful. No interaction unless we know we're in a secure place. We tell no one what's going on.”

Draco had pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. “You're infuriating… and suicidal..” He paused, pushing a hand through his hair obviously weighing the risks of her proposal when he remembered something. “What about Weasley and Potter? Aren't you worried about them?” He found it odd that she hadn't much said anything about his confession to her earlier. 

Hermione just looked away, fiddling with a strand of her hair for a few moments. When she finally spoke, it was soft and filled with emotion, “of course I'm worried about them. They left me behind, they haven't the foggiest when it comes to brains, without me. But they had already planned for if it were a trap…” she had glanced at him and noticed a scowl had darkened his features. “I had told them I overheard some Slytherins talking about it and that was how I came across the information,” she explained calmly. “they didn't trust anything that came from a Slytherin so I helped them come up with a back up plan.” she shrugged, “I haven't heard from them but we knew it was going to be risky to communicate. But they're suppose to reach out to me if they can next week. That's what we agreed upon. If I don't hear from them…” she trailed off, and pulled at another loose curl. Draco had the sense to just nod in understanding.

The two fell into comfortable silence for the next several minutes until Draco broke it, “we should go. It's getting late and someone will miss us.” he only felt her nod against his chest, her wild hair tickling his skin. They reluctantly left each other's embrace and slowly gathered their things, putting their clothes back on and making themselves presentable. 

Draco assisted her out of the room and led her back to the door that put them back in the shop, “you go on ahead. I'll wait and leave after I'm sure you've gotten a good distance away.”

Hermione was staring at him, studying his face but nodded in response. She took a step to leave and hesitated before turning around, quickly placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before ducking out into the shop and disappearing. A smile ghosted across Draco’s face, then was quickly smothered behind the icy facade he regularly wore. 

“You be careful with that one. She deserves the world, don't you dare hurt and use her,” a raspy voice said from over Draco’s shoulder.

He stared after the girl he could no longer see and nodded, “I know. Trust me, I will never.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you guys for the kudos, and nice reviews! I hope you enjoy where I take this story. I'd also like to note that I have changed some of the incidents a little and time-line to fit with my story so hopefully it doesn't bother you lovely people! Xoxo

Almost a month had gone by since Hermione and Draco had met in the bookstore; they'd shared looks across the great hall, inconspicuous touches as they passed each other in crowded hallways, secret late-night snogging sessions in darkened alcoves while Draco was on rounds and managed to ditch his partner. He never understood how Hermione was able to sneak and meet him without getting caught. But he never asked.

Hermione had heard from Harry finally, days after their agreed upon time. Apparently plans had gone awry, and they'd almost been caught by snatchers, and Ron had been splinched in their attempt to get away. According to Harry, he was doing alright, but it had put them behind in finding the other horcruxes. They'd managed to find the locket though.

Hermione felt useless, and more depressed after her hurried talk with Harry. Draco knew she wished she could be out there helping her friends but he never brought up the subject and she never talked about it.

The end of June was coming up quick, and in less than a month, Hermione would be graduating and leaving Hogwarts for good. She could focus her energies on the brewing war and finding Harry and Ron.  These last few weeks, had been so busy with studying for her N.E.W.T.S. and every spare second after, researching a way to help Draco that she had hardly seen him. 

It was moments such as this, while she sat in a secluded corner of the library, that she craved his company. His presence always seemed to calm her racing brain. The thought of him brought her mind to his state of being over the past month. In all their short meetings a word was never spoken about his task or his parents. But she knew it was still eating at him. He'd disappeared for several days one week and come back even more haggard than usual..the circles under his eyes seemed only to darken, and he had gotten thinner then she remembered. 

She flipped another page of her book, tracing a finger over it lightly as she scanned the contents and stopped short; pulling forward and bringing the book up closer to her face to get a better look. “Oh!” She whispered to herself in awe and excitement. “I don't know why I didn't think of this before!” She said to no one in particular. But as quickly as the excitement filled her eyes it darkened, “but it might not work..” She slumped back against the wall, thinking, in classic Hermione Granger fashion. Filled with new motivation she pulled out another book from the bottom of her pile to flip through the pages. “Ah!” She practically shouted, startling herself. She glanced up to make sure no one was coming then continued reading. 

Hermione spent another hour flipping through books and writing down relevant information, her determination and excitement growing. The dinner bell startled her from her concentration, “bugger.” She gathered her notes and returned the books with a flick of her wand before hurrying down to the Great Hall, her heart a little lighter than it had been before.

__#__

 

“You look chipper this morning, Hermione.” Ginny said, over a week later, as her friend slid into the seat beside her and began filling her plate.

Hermione glanced at the redhead, feigning innocence, “do I? Well I do believe I passed my N.E.W.T.S., so maybe that's why I look so pleased.” Ginny only rolled her eyes in response as she returned to her own meal. Hermione hid a smile and let her eyes wander across the Hall but scowled as she scanned the Slytherin table. A certain blonde was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes roved over the entire Hall looking for a glimpse of him but she saw nothing.

Panic and worry set in quickly, freezing her insides. Hermione’s appetite completely forgotten, she couldn't keep her eyes from the doors and the table of Slytherins. Several minutes had gone by when she noticed Theo Nott walk into the Hall and sit down with his housemates. Hermione watched them closely as Nott seemed to be having a heated words with one of the blonde girls at the table; what was her name? Greengrass? While they argued she noticed Pansy slip away.

Mumbling an excuse, Hermione quickly followed after the brunette. When she entered the hallway she saw no sign of the Slytherin, but headed toward the dungeons on instinct. Maybe Pansy knew where Malfoy was. 

She'd only made it about halfway there when Hermione felt a hand over her mouth and wand in her side. “Not a sound.” a feminine voice commanded quietly as Hermione was pulled into a broom closet. 

The wand left her side and moments later a soft glow was filling the space, which, Hermione realized wasn't a closet but what seemed to be a passage. Pansy let go of Hermione’s mouth slowly, “why are you following me, Granger?”

Hermione flushed, “I- I wasn't…”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “you're a shit liar and shit at being sneaky.” Pansy eyed the girl through narrowed eyes, Hermione was gazing down at the ground looking clearly embarrassed. “You shouldn't be down here. You need to go.” 

Hermione looked up at the sound of the other girl's voice, Pansy was looking at her with a resigned pity. “I only wanted to-”

The brunette cut her off with a wave of her hand, “you are only endangering yourself,” she hesitated momentarily, “and him. You need to go Granger.”

Hermione was slightly taken aback by Pansy’s knowledge of their relationship but didn't comment only nodded. But before she stepped out of the hidden passage, she turned back to the Slytherin, “just.. tell him.. I'll be at the lake before the graduation ceremony, that I've solved it.” Hermione waited only a moment before she ducked out and disappeared.

Pansy sighed sadly then stepped out as well. She dimmed her wand and continued to her original destination. She gave the password and entered the Head Boy chambers, the only one of Draco’s friends he'd felt comfortable enough to give it to. She found him in the bathroom in front of the mirror, water running. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, “oh Drake…” 

His face was cut up and bleeding, bruises were scattered across his jaw, his shirt was torn and bloody; his body shaking. “What happened?” she was already peeling his shirt from his body, conjuring a cloth and cleaning the blood from his pale skin.

“Nott,” Draco said quietly, a slow silent rage building inside him. “he ambushed me in the Room of Requirement, asking me questions about the cabinet and if it was ready.” Draco sucked in air sharply as Pansy brushed over a particularly dark bruise. “Then he-” Draco hesitated, not wanting to admit his involvement with Granger still, even if it was Pansy.

“Did he threaten her?” she asked calmly, as if it were the most normal thing in their life. Draco just nodded and hung his head. “Theo’s a sick bastard and he'll get what's coming to him.” Pansy was sick to her stomach. Draco was much thinner than she'd ever imagined. He was lucky he hadn't broken any bones.

“He was saying how I didn't have the balls to off her, that he'd make sure to do it himself after he got his way. That he'd make me watch and then kill us both.” Draco was shaking again, only this time with rage. “He was trying to bait me, I didn't admit to anything, that's why he got to angry. He crucio’d me until he got bored while Goyle just kicked me till I couldn't get up.” 

Pansy’s eyes filled with tears, angry and hurting for her friend. “He'll pay,” she said simply, herself shaking with rage.

Draco sat down on the cold floor,  his head in his hands. “It's happening tomorrow Panse, I can't stall anymore. I need you to get clear, take Daph with you. Make sure Granger get out of here too. If I tell Him she escaped before I could get close-” his voice broke and he choked back a sob. “-prove I'm on his side, maybe… maybe he'll release my parents.” 

Pansy wasn't sure what Draco was babbling about but she gathered the gist of it. The mention of Hermione made her remember, “oh! Granger,  she told me to tell you she'll be at the lake before the ceremony.” She knelt down in front of him, “she said she's solved it…?”

Draco lifted his head to stare at her; Granger had solved this whole mess? Of course she had, she was Hermione fucking Granger. 

“I don't know what it is you two have, Drake. And I won't pretend to care, but I hope for both your sakes, she has.” Draco just nodded.

 

__#__

 

Several days later found Hermione pacing on the shores of the lake, her wand firmly in both hands. She hadn't seen Malfoy in days now and she was beginning to worry. Pansy hadn't even glanced her way once since they'd spoken. The rest of the Slytherins didn't seem to think anything was amiss. 

She was running her plan through her mind for the umpteenth time it seemed when she heard a step behind her. She spun around, wand drawn only to be face to face with Draco Malfoy. 

“Malfoy!” She breathed and fell into his arms. Draco grunted in pain and instantly Hermione pulled away, looking him over, “what’s-” she noticed a faint bruise across his jaw. “what happened to you!”

Draco shrugged, “got in a fight. I'm fine, Granger. Pansy said you solved it. Solved what exactly.”

Reluctant to drop the subject but not wanting to anger him, she stepped back and straightened her robes. “a way for you and I to be safe.” when he didn't say anything, only looked at her expectantly,  she continued. “I've been doing some research on memory spells and I think I've managed to create a variation of spell to alter your memory so He won't be able to delve into your mind and find it.” She paused; this whole plan hurt, and she hated the idea of leaving him. “I'm leaving. I plan to disappear, hopefully find Ron and Harry.” she noted the hard expression that had settled over his face. “I plan on locating your parents as well.”

“And how do you plan on that Granger?” He was angry now, she was doing it again, risking her life for his.

“I never told you this, but Harry said he saw your father on a raid. I believe they're still making him do whatever it is they need. Your mother I'm sure, must still be in the manor. I intend to find out.”

Draco scowled, “that aside, what could you possibly do that would keep him from killing me for keeping you alive?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “if you have no memory to extract he has no evidence.” She held up a finger before he could reply, “and if he finds out from you instead that I know the location of another horcrux, he would have no choice but to keep you alive. Although I worry he may harm you for the information.” Hermione’s eyed saddened.

“But Granger, I don’t know the locations of any other horcruxes.” Draco protested, not understanding her train of thought.

She closed her eyes to hide the pain she felt and to the tears that were threatening to spill, “I know. But neither He, nor you, will know that once I've done this spell.” she stepped up to him and placed a hand against his bruised cheek. “I don't plan on being there for the ceremony. I want to get out while everyone is preoccupied.” She reached up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, “I just need one thing from you for this all to work.” She ducked her head so he wouldn't  see the tear that had slipped down her cheek, her heart breaking with every passing second.

“What do you need?” he asked cautiously, trying to see her face but she wouldn't let him.

“I need your memories.” She stated, tears freely falling now; she tried to keep them away by pushing her hands across her face but it didn't do much good.

Draco grasped her shoulders gently and pushed her away so he could see her clearly, “my memories?”

She looked up into his stormy eyes and nodded, “yes. To keep them safe. With my own. He can't see them, Malfoy. It would be your death sentence.”

Seeming to understand, he only nodded and pulled out his wand; but she stopped him with a hand to his. “Wait, just… give me a moment before we take them.” 

Draco brushed at a tear on her cheek, “whatever you need.” He spoke quietly, as if speaking any louder would shatter this moment forever. He pulled her close to him, one hand buried into her hair and the other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Hermione was openly crying now, small sobs wracked her body while Draco spoke softly into her ear, unsure what to say to comfort her. His own heart was breaking in two; never would he have guessed he would be here in this moment. “It's all going to be okay, Granger. We'll see each other again. This isn't the end of us.” Tears were threatening to spill from his own eyes now.

Hermione leaned away from him, her eyes were red, her face tear stained. “It's time.” She lifted her wand to his temple and began extracting every memory he had of them together. Every sweet caress, kiss and word. She took in a shattered breath as he watched her face. “there's one last thing I need to say before I finish this.” Her brown eyes looked deep into his silver ones, “I- I love you, Draco. And I will make sure you and your parents are safe.”

Draco reached for her then and crashed their faces together in a desperate passionate kiss. He pulled away only when they both needed air, and studied her. God, he wanted to tell her how much he'd grown to care about her, how every waking moment was spent recalling every detail about her but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't get them out as he stood there like an idiot watching as she safely tucked his memories away in a vile deep inside her robes.

“Granger, I-” he paused when he saw her raise her wand again. “What are you doing?” He was eyeing her cautiously, unsure what was going on.

Hermione was crying freely again, tears blurring what vision she had, “He can't know…” she murmured blinking away tears so she could see, “He can't find a single strand of what we were.”

Draco’s heart was racing, “what are you saying?” his tone became desperate. “Look at me. What are you going to do?” slight panic was setting in as Hermione just ignored his pleas. Her lips were trembling as she lifted her wand to him and took a step back. 

“I love you.” she said again through choked sobs.

Draco’s mind was racing, his heart felt like it was going beat straight out of his chest. Realization hit him then and he looked at her horror, “No! You can't, please don't do this!” he took a step toward her but she retreated back.

“I'm sorry.” 

“Hermione,” he pleaded, tears stinging his eyes. “Please, I lo-”

Hermione turned her head away, “obliviate.” She heard Draco slump to the ground; and in that moment of silence she broke. Hermione turned her head to see Draco in a heap on the ground and fell to her knees in anguish. Sobs were shaking her body as she hugged herself. 

She only allowed herself a few moments before she gathered whatever resolve and strength she had left and crawled over to the fallen blonde.  With shaking hands she finished her charm, planting false memories in Draco’s mind to replace the ones she'd taken and then erased. 

Sniffling, she placed a kiss to his temple. “I'm so sorry,” she whispered again, her heart breaking, before getting to her feet and heading toward the castle to prepare for her departure.

Draco woke with a splitting headache and a bad temper. The last thing he remembered was cornering Granger by the lake alone, planning to try to kill her as ordered. They'd gotten into a typical go at each other, names were called and spells thrown. He vaguely recalled having overheard her talking to the she-weasel at some point about horcruxes too. A slow burning anger was building. He couldn't believe he'd let her best him again.

He stood and brushed away at his robes, remembering what today was and what his orders were. He shuddered at the thought of telling the Dark Lord that Granger had gotten away but there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to get back to the castle and put the plan in motion. Granger would have to wait.


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus guys, it's been crazy. I found out we're going to be moving in a couple of months cuz my fiance got a promotion so on top of planning my wedding for the beginning of Sept, I also need to pack up a whole house by then! Whew!
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Hermione! Luna and I are all ready, I bet Hannah three sickles that you wouldn't even have your dress on and your nose stuck in a b-” Ginny stopped short as she stepped into the room; her friend was wearing her heavy robes and was just tucking something rather large into her bag.

“Ginny!” Hermione practically jumped out of her skin. She had intended to be packed and leaving before the other girls had even noticed she was gone. 

Ginny stepped forward, reaching for the bag, “Hermione, what's going on?” She peered inside and noted the various articles of clothing and odds ends used when traveling. Hermione just stood there, tugging a curl, unable to look at her friend. “You're leaving.” The redhead said simply. She handed the bag back, “were you going to tell me or were you just going to leave without a word?”

“I-” Hermione was at a loss for words, she hung her head in defeat. “I need to find them, Gin.”

The redhead stepped closer to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. “I understand. I miss them too.”

“It's not just that, Ginny. I think something is happening. I'm worried about them, I'm worried something has happened to them.”

Ginny scrunched her face in thought, “like what? I thought you’d heard from them recently?”

Hermione stepped away from her friend and finished putting things in her bag before looking back up and shaking her head, “it’s been over a week now. We had an arrangement, and it’s been too long. Something isn’t right.” She also thought about what Malfoy - Draco… had said about a trap. They may have avoided it once but who was to say they hadn’t been captured now?

Before Ginny could respond, a loud crash and yelling interrupted them from downstairs in the common. The two girls glanced at each other, both trying to hide the panic they felt. Hermione instinctively drew her wand and stepped toward the door to listen. Yelling could still be heard, as well as someone crying. But it wasn’t the sobs that had Hermione slowly raising her wand to the closed door; Ginny pulled out her own wand as she too heard the sound that Hermione had heard. Footsteps. They were coming down the hall, pausing for a moment then continuing as though the person were searching for something.

Hermione raised one finger at her friend, as if to tell her to attack on her mark. The redhead just nodded once in understanding. The footsteps stopped in front of their door and there was silence for a brief moment before the doorknob started to move. With bated breath, both girls back away with wands at the ready, prepared to blast their intruder with hexes.

“Ginny? Hermione?” a soft sweet voice whispered as the door opened.

“Luna!” both girls gasped in relief. “What is going on down there? Why were you sneaking down the hallway?” Ginny asked as she tucked away her wand and collapsed onto the bed.

“Ever so sorry,”Luna said sweetly, “the Nargles were bothering me and I was trying to get them away. Anyway, Deatheaters have gotten inside the castle. I’ve come to felt you. Dumbledore had all prefects gather up the first and second years to take them to the dungeons.”

“What?” Ginny jumped to her feet, clearly shaken. Hermione just stood there, the dread and shock filling her every bone. What had he done? What had Draco done?

“Yes, it’s quite the mess out there. Everyone who can fight is joining the teachers to keep them at bay, but I’m afraid there may be too many of them.” Luna became wistful and dreamy as she stared out the window past Ginny.

Hermione grabbed up her bag, having shook herself from her stupor. “Ginny, take Luna and head down the back ways of the castle. Be careful. Gather the students from the dungeons and any others that you can and make your way out by the pitch.” She reached down into her bag and grabbed her portkey. She paused for a moment then shoved it into Ginny’s hand. “Take it. Use it. It’ll get you all to safety.” She turned to leave the room but Ginny spoke up.

“Mione wait!” Hermione paused, halfway through the door. “What about you? I can’t take this, What if something-”

“I’ll be fine Gin, just get as many as you can to safety.”  And with that she hurried from the room.

__#__

Luna hadn’t been lying when she said the castle was in chaos. Hermione barely left the portrait before she had spells and hexes thrown at her. Several of the Slytherins had joined in the fight against the other students. She fought her way down the halls and stairs until she reached the library entrance. The screams and blasts had gotten more and more distant as she had gotten closer to the library. Hermione placed an ear up to the door but heard nothing inside. Carefully she pulled the ancient door open and cringed as it groaned. She glanced around quickly then slipped inside.

Once inside she quietly made her way to the back of the library. It seemed to be deserted but Hermione was taking no chances. She had made it to the restriction section before a sharp sound to her left made her jump. Her hand had a small tremor as she lifted her wand toward the direction of the sound. Several moments of tense silence followed, her breathing was erratic and shallow as she ran a dozen different hexes through her mind.  When she had stood there long enough that the silence became painful, Hermione finally lowered her wand, cautiously but before she could resume her task a large rough hand clamped over her mouth while another gripped her wand arm causing it to clatter to the ground.

“Well well well, what is it we have here, Crabbe?” A dark slender figure stepped from the shadows in front of Hermione, while a snort erupted from Crabbe, behind her. In front of her stood Theo Nott, flanked by Goyle. Theo reached a cool hand forward to tip Hermione’s chin painfully. “Such a pity you have to die.” She tried her hardest to glare daggers at the young man but he didn't seem to notice; that or he didn't care. He leaned forward as he reached for a curl, twisting it around a finger then giving it's a sharp tug. “I so enjoyed your company,” Theo whispered, as he leaned closer inhaling her scent. His eyes were closed as if enjoying a flower. Hermione flinched and glared harder, trying to struggle against Crabbe.

“She is sorta pretty, ain't she Nott?” Goyle snorted, “think he'd ever know if we had a lil fun with her first?” Crabbe laughed behind her, gripping her tighter. His hands felt dirty against her mouth.

Theo straightened, “of course he would you idiots!” both of the other boys stopped chuckling, and shuffled their feet uncomfortably. “you two give me a headache. Go keep watch while I teach this little mudblood a lesson.” Sometime between being in Hermione’s face and yelling at the two dimwits, Theo had drawn his wand and had it carefully aimed at her. 

She felt as Crabbe released her, and watched as Goyle moved past her to join his friend. Grumbling as they went. She eyed Theo warily, debating whether it was worth screaming for help or running. She decided against it seeing as the school was most likely overrun with death eaters and she could her find herself in a worse situation.

“I always knew you were a smart one, Granger.” Theo said, circling her slowly as he spoke, “it always made you the most interesting. But then you had to go and do something stupid.”

Hermione turned her body slightly, following his movements, “what are you talking about, Nott. I've never even talked to you.”

Theo smirked, an unsettling twist of his lip that almost made him appear deranged. “Oh my lovely Granger, but we have.” He took a step closer to her so that his chest was at her arm. He against inhaled the smell of her hair, as he brushed a finger lazily down her cheek; his other hand firmly jabbing the end of his wand into her ribcage. 

Hermione’s pulse quickened, and her breathing almost stopped as he spoke. When he touched her, her blood ran cold and she felt dirty. “It was you.” She whispered hoarsely.

Theo nuzzled his nose into the bend behind her ear, “oh yes. And you were mine,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling her skin and sending shivers down her body. “but then you ruined it.” His voice became short and forced, and he gripped her jaw painfully between his fingers, “you picked Malfoy. You couldn't stop following him around.”

Hermione started to panic, this meant Theo knew about her and Draco. It must of been him that night by the kitchens. She needed to get out of here before he killed her. “you wanted me for yourself then.” She said it rather then asked, stalling.

The sick smile returned to his face, “yes, well. Plans change. Instead I'm ensuring your little boyfriend gets what he deserves, while I get what I want.” Hermione frowned, unsure of what he was implying. “You see, Granger. I'm afraid Malfoy has betrayed My Lord, and the punishment for betrayal is death. My father discovered that pretty quickly.” Hermione shuddered at the cool calm tone Theo was using for such a morbid picture.

“I plan on taking you to the Dark Lord myself, killing your precious Draco, and as a reward for my service and loyalty I shall be given you.” Theo sneered as he tipped her chin toward him, “don't worry pet. I'll make sure he doesn't suffer, and you'll be so grateful you'll practically be begging me to shag you.” He pulled her face toward him and smashed their lips together. Hermione struggled against him, pushing at his chest, but Theo pulled her closer with one arm on her back while he wound his other hand up into her hair, controlling her head.

She felt his tongue brush along her lips as she fought entrance but cried out in pain when he tugged her hair. His tongue slid past her lips, exploring every part of her mouth; tears were falling down her cheeks and she continued to push him away. 

Finally she was able to bite down, causing him to jump back in pain, “you bitch! You filthy little mudblood bitch!” he grabbed both her wrists, digging into her flesh; she cried out as he forced her up against a shelf. “I'll teach you some manners you little mudblood. You'll learn to respect your pureblood betters.”

Theo raised his wand as he yanked back her sleeve to expose the smooth brown skin of her forearm. Slowly, painfully he waved his wand over her skin grinning wildly as the letter  _ M _ began to appear in her flesh. Hermione bit her lip until it bled, kicking and trying to break away. When he started on the letter  _ U _  she couldn't take the pain and screamed, crying and begging him to stop but he didn't care.  He wasn't listening.

By the time he'd finished the last  _ D _ , Hermione was silent. Her arm numb from the pain, her throat sore from screaming, and her eyes red and raw from crying. “I hope you learned your lesson mudblood.” He brushed her hair from her forehead. 

“Theo!” Goyle came lumbering up, glancing at Hermione, “Grayback is looking for you. Something about Malfoy and Dumbledore. The old Wizard is dead.” 

Theo cursed, glancing at Hermione for a moment then hurried away with Goyle. “Lock the doors, and don't let anyone in until I come back. We'll deal with her later.”

Hermione let out a sob as she stood up, shaking from shock and pain. Dumbledore,  _ dead. _ What had Draco done? 


	15. Part 15

“ _Daph!_ ” Pansy whispered as she peered carefully around a corner.  Death-eaters were everywhere, students screaming, curses and hexes flying. The professors and gathered the older prefects and told them to get the younger students to safety in the dungeons. Pansy had done her job and made sure the kids were in good hands before stepping back out into the madness. She hadn't seen Daphne since before they'd both gone to change for the ceremony. She'd looked for Draco too; Pansy knew he had gone to meet with Granger, but she hadn't seen him since.

Seeing her chance she ran out of her hiding spot to make her way across the hall and the stairs. A shout rang out behind her and moments later a blast exploded to her left. Pansy glanced over her shoulder as she ran, to see a ravenclaw boy raising his wand toward her again before the familiar green hue enveloped him and he crumpled to the ground.

Pansy slammed into a wall and ducked behind another corner before screwing her eyes shut for a heartbeat. She took a few shaky breaths before standing back up as another blast above her sprayed debris, turning her raven hair, white. Coughing, she peeked out to take in her surroundings before hurrying on toward the stairway. She made it two floors before she was stopped again, “...are you sure he's dead? Grayback said those exact words?” Pansy’s heart was beating against her chest as she dipped back into the shadows as Theo and Goyle walked past.

“I swear he did, Theo. He said Malfoy had killed him and the old wizard fell from the tower.”

Pansy’s blood ran cold, was that what Draco had done? “Well it better be true, for your sake. If it turns out i had to leave in the middle of teaching Granger a lesson, for no good reason. I'll have you fed to Nagini.”

Goyle ducked his head and shuffled along after Theo. Pansy waited until they'd gone out of sight before stepping cautiously out into the hallway. Something was pulling her to go look for Granger, but she still needed to find Daphne. Pansy bit her lip as she looked after the duo that had just left, then back the other direction. “Fuck!” she growled then headed toward the direction Theo and his goon had just come from. “Granger?” She whispered as she hurried along, “Granger!” She stopped short  as Crabbe came into view in front of the library doors. “gotcha.” Pansy whispered, she straightened up and marched up him, “Crabbe! Theo sent me to get you, you're to meet him by the headmaster’s tower.”

“Pansy? Theo told me to stay here till he gets back.”

She internally rolled her eyes, “do I look like I know what that idiot thinks all the time? Would I be here telling you this now in the middle of a bloody war if I was just bullshitting you?”

Crabbe ducked his head, “uh no? I guess not.”

Pansy raised her brows, “Well? Then get to it. I'll guard Granger.” Crabbe hesitated for a moment then lumbered away.  Quickly, she tugged on a door but it didn't budge, she yanked out her wand and tried a spell to unlock it but nothing happened. “Ugh!” leave it to Theo to know a complicated locking spell. She stared at the doors for a moment then smirked.  She put her face close to the door and yelled, “Granger if you're in there, back away from the door!” She waited for a second then shrugged before taking several steps back and aiming a spell straight at the doors, watching them explode. Pansy glanced around then scrambled over the debris into the Library, “Granger! Are you in here?”

Hermione, who had heard the explosion followed by yelling, had been making her way to the front of the Library to find out what was going on and hopefully escape. “Granger! I swear if you make me go all the way in there and look for you, I'll do more than charm your teeth!”

“Pansy?” Hermione came out from between some shelves, “Pansy, what are you doing here?”

Pansy let a sigh of relief but quickly covered it with a scowl, “finally! I was beginning to think Theo had killed you. I heard those idiots talking and decided I'd come save the great Golden Princess so I could rub it in your face after this whole bloody war is over.” The raven haired girl was looking over the other girl when she noticed the blood that was covering Hermione’s arm. Pansy stepped forward and gingerly grabbed her arm, “Merlin, what did he do to you?”

Hermione tried to pull her arm away and hide it but Pansy was having none of it. “Fuck, Granger. This is..” Pansy paused, realizing it was letters she was staring at not just a cut. Hermione could see Pansy’s jaw working in anger, she watched in silence as Pansy muttered a few spells to first clean her up then several attempts at wiping it from her skin but nothing seemed to help it.

“I've already tries erasing it. He must have used some kind of spell.” Hermione’s voice was quiet, low and full of shame.

Pansy's scowl deepened, “no. We'll figure it out, but I think we should go. Crabbe could be back any minute not to mention there are well over fifty death-eaters in the castle.”

Hermione nodded, “thanks for helping me Pansy. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of here.”

Pansy just waved off the thanks, “thank me later after we haven't managed to be killed.” Now that Pansy knew Hermione was safe, her mind was instantly back on Daphne.

As if picking up in the brunette’s apprehension Hermione placed a hand on her arm as they stepped out into the hall, “we'll find her.”

Those few words were all Pansy needed to hear, and she knew she could trust Granger with her life; she stared at this strange bushy haired girl, perhaps seeing for the first time what Draco saw in her and merely nodded as they continued forward.

The second and main floors of the castle were almost unrecognizable, debris was everywhere. Furniture and paintings were strewn about, there were several bodies; of both death-eaters and students. Screams were still filling the air as the two girls ducked and scurried across the floor and dove into archways. “I don't see her anywhere,” Pansy said as she stuck her head out of their hiding spot to scan the area again, only to duck back in as a death-eater ran past.

Hermione could sense the slight panic hidden in Pansy’s voice, “She could be hiding, is there anywhere you know of that she might go?” Pansy only shook her head, trying to clear it from all the worst case scenarios that were running rampant through her mind. Hermione chewed her lip, an internal war raging almost as challenging as the one they were facing now. Another look at the tears threatening to spill from Pansy’s eyes sealed her decision as she reached into her bag to pull out the one thing that would help them find the older Greengrass.

“What is that?” Pansy asked quietly, as she blinked away the tears.

“Something that can help.” was all Hermione said as she opened the map, and said the simple words. Names and footsteps were everywhere, it was hard to read some of them, so many were mashed together.

Pansy started to ask a question, but Hermione shushed her, “it's best if you know as little as possible. Look,” she pointed at a spot by entrance hall, two sets of feet were clearly visible, one Daphne’s and the other belonging to her sister. Pansy let out a relieved sort of laugh but it was cut short when the girls saw another set headed in the Greengrass’ direction.

“No no no,” Pansy looked panic stricken as she stood up and stared at Hermione. “We need to get down there! I recognize that name. It's of the snatchers and he's been causing nothing but trouble for the Greengrass family. He could kill them!”

Hermione quickly muttered the counter charm then stuffed the map back into her bag. The two girls checked their surroundings then made their way back toward the entrance hall.

Hermione was several paces behind Pansy when she stopped. Hermione came up beside her, the two of them staying in the shadows. In front of them several yards away stood Daphne, her sister sitting on the ground behind her; from what Hermione could see it looked like her leg was bleeding pretty badly.

Daphne had her wand raised toward the man slowly approaching her. “I said, you'll stay back, Nadlok. I _will_ kill you.”

The man just laughed, spittle falling from his lips as he did so. Beside her, Hermione saw Pansy clench her wand and take a step forward. “What are you doing?” She whispered harshly, “you're going to get yourself killed if you go running out there.”

Pansy turned on her venom dripping from her words, “I am _not_ going to stand here and do nothing while he kills her, Granger!”

Hermione put a hand on Pansy's wand, “I'm not saying you should, but let's be smart. Getting all of us killed solves no one's problems.”

She glanced toward the blonde then nodded slowly, “fine. What do you have in mind.”

Hermione quickly outlined her plan; Pansy threw several glances at the trio while she listened intently. “I'll go around and distract him. The second his attention is drawn. You get his wand. Got it?”

Pansy nodded, her face grim and determined. Hermione took a breath to steady herself and began her careful journey undetected. She'd only made it half way around when she heard a shout. Turning she saw a swift flash of green, Daphne yelled again and dove in front of her prone sister. A bone chilling scream echoed the hall, instantly followed by another shout as Hermione watched Pansy emerge from her hiding spot. Nadlok managed to block the first couple spells that Pansy threw at him but he stumbled back, unable to keep up with the relentless raven haired girl. “Die you bastard!” Pansy screamed, “avada kedavra!”

Hermione gasped as the big man fell to the ground with a this. Her attention was pulled from the man when she heard pansy scream again; the dark haired girl was on her knees beside Astoria, pulling Daphne into her lap. Hermione ran over and placed a hand on Pansy's shoulder, “Pansy, I'm so-”

“Shut up! Just shut up Granger,” she sobbed, pulling Daphne up into her arms and pushing her blonde hair away from her face.

Hermione sighed, “I'll give you a minute,”  and stepped over to Astoria who looked like she was in shock. Kneeling beside her, Hermione checked over her leg muttering a few spells as she went.

Pansy was rocking back and forth, holding onto to Daphne like she were her lifeline. “Daph, you can't leave me. You promised we'd get away after this. That we could be together. You were going to tell your family… Daph you can't leave me like this. _Please._ ” Pansy’s sobs were jolting her entire body, tears falling onto Daphne’s pale cheeks. “You can't leave me here, you…” Pansy’s voice broke, unable to continue.

“Pansy…” Hermione spoke softly, so as not to startle the distraught girl. “We can't stay here, we need to leave. Astoria is hurt, I can only do so much. She needs a healer.”

Pansy took in a deep shuddering breath before closing Daphne’s eyes and placing a gentle kiss to her lips. Tears fell again as she looked down at her lover, eternally slumbering. Pansy shut her eyes to steady herself then stood. “Let's go.”

“Pansy, I'm so sor-” Hermione started, but Pansy waved her off.

“We can get Astoria down to the dungeons with the others. She should be safe there.”

Hermione shook her head as she helped Astoria up, “I sent Ginny down there to get the students. I gave her a portkey to get them to safety. I'm not sure if they're still here but if so they should be out past the pitch.”

“Well to the pitch it is,” Pansy put an arm around Astoria’s waist and helped Hermione support her as they moved slowly toward the lower entrance below the Great Hall.

Astoria,  who had been quietly processing seeing her sister killed finally spoke, directing her inquiry to Pansy. “You cared about her didn't you?” Pansy clenched her jaw, trying not to bring up the image of her dead girlfriend. “I'd always wondered. Daph always seemed happier when you were around. She laughed and smiled more.”

Pansy bit the inside of her cheek and turned her head away so the tears that were threatening to spill couldn't be seen. Astoria didn't seem to notice as she continued speaking. Hermione remained silent, unsure of what she should say.

“I'm glad she found you, Pansy. I'm glad she had that happiness before she died.”

Pansy was shaking again, whether from keeping herself together or from tears, Hermione couldn't tell. “Just shut up, Astoria. I appreciate you trying to have a heart to heart, and I know you just lost your sister. But just... _shut up_.” Astoria just nodded, ducking her head to hide her own tears as they continued on their way in silence, avoiding spell fire and debris as best they could.

__#__

Draco braced himself against a wall, breathing heavily as death-eaters and Slytherin classmates ran past him into the fray. This isn't exactly what he'd signed up for; killing classmates, killing Dumbledore. Draco pushed a hand through his hair and tried to call his racing heart. His mind flitted to Pansy briefly and he hoped wherever she was, she was safe.

“Draco!” Bella’s high pitched screech broke through his through his thoughts and he came crashing back to reality. “Quit dawdling and move!” She grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him along. “It's bad enough that Snape had to finish the old fool off for you, don't make it worse by acting like a child. Pull yourself together; we still need to get the girl.”

Ah yes, the girl. Draco’s lips twitched into snarl.  Theo had informed them earlier that he had her in his possession. For some odd reason that news had made Draco feel angry. He chalked it up to the fact that Granger was supposed to be his responsibility and he'd let her slip through his fingers.

Draco followed his aunt, Snape and a handful of death-eaters out of the castle. Chaos was everywhere, his aunt was smashing everything in sight, students were running and screaming. Snatchers were chasing students. A few of the professors were fighting off the attackers.

Halfway across the courtyard, Theo caught up with the group. “Well?” Bellatrix demanded, shrilly. “Where's the girl!”

Theo worked his jaw in frustration. “This idiot…” Theo jerked a thumb in Crabbe’s direction, “let himself be fooled by Parkinson and Granger escaped.”

“Traitors!” Bellatrix yelled, a wild angry look in her eyes. Draco scowled, why would Pansy help a mudblood? The two continued to argue over where Granger might be, when Draco noticed a flash of moment. Squinting, he focused across the courtyard. A glimpse of black and blonde caught his attention, “Pansy,” he said more to himself than anyone else. Beside her was what looked like Daphne? No, she was younger… what was her name? Astoria. Frowning, Draco watched as they cautiously crept out of their hiding place and tried to make it away from the castle.

As he was about to alert his companions to Pansy’s presence another movement caught his attention. Looking harder, he realized he was staring at a mass of hair and a pair of honey eyes.

Hermione froze. Caught in his gaze like an animal in a trap. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she continued to stare into his soul.  She knew she had no chance, he wasn't going to just let her go. Thinking quickly, she retrieved her wand and tapped her temple as Draco began shouting and all eyes were focused on her hiding spot. Hermione saw Pansy freeze and turn back, “go Parkinson. Run!” Then she quickly pulled a small vial from her robes. Tears streamed down her face, as thundering footsteps came at her. “I love you.” she whispered as the vial disappeared from her hands and she lifted her head to face the storm that was coming at her in the form that was Draco Malfoy.


	16. Part 16

**10 Years Later**

Remus Lupin pulled his glasses from his face and tossed them on the desk in frustration. He rubbed a hand over his eyes while his visitor sat across from him in silence. “It’s been ten years, Lupin. Don’t you think it’s time we try to get this all sorted?” Remus merely stared, so the other man continued. “There are young men and women still out there, in hiding. Who knows who is even still alive. Merlin’s balls, no one has heard a whisper about Potter. He may very well be dead for all of Britain may know.” There was a pause, “It’s time we bring her out.”

Remus sighed, his shoulders slumping with the weight of ten years worth of war wearing on them. He’d lost Nymphadora five years ago to this damned war, leaving him to raise their son on his own. “She’s going to be just as stubborn as she ever was, O’Connor.”

The other man, Bertrand O’Connor, nodded, “I know but she’s going to have to move past whatever fears she’s had for the past ten years. It’s time to end this damn thing.”

The former professor shook his head and sighed wearily, “alright you have my approval. Gather up some of your best Aurors, and go bring her out of hiding.” Remus watched the younger man stand from his chair and begin to exit his office, when he stopped him. “Make sure you extract her quietly, if you rain down any trouble on that friend of hers you’ll have hell to pay, O’Connor.”

__#__

Hermione, or as she was now known in the muggle world, Amanda Price, hurried down the street on her way back to work. Her brown skin was now white, and her wild brown curls were an almost manageable wavy honey color. It had taken her a weeks to get used to waking up to someone else’s face in the mirror, but the drastic change was necessary. That day at Hogwarts had only been the beginning of a long and painful road; from which she was still recovering. Hermione had made the decision to move forward with her life; the terrible things that had happened to her, didn’t define who she was. She was happy here, a lawyer fighting for the little people; granted it wasn’t magical cases nor was it her dream of helping the elves but it was something, at least.

“Hey Amanda! Wait up!” Hermione paused while halfway opening the glass doors to the office building. Her co worker and current admirer, jogged to catch up, “you just getting back from lunch?” The blonde haired young man, Charlie Raand held the door as Hermione stepped through.

She did have to admit he had a charming quality about him, and he was persistent. He’d only recently started on and from his second day, Hermione found him using some excuse to be in her office. “Yes Charlie, just like every other day.” She watched the young man blush and duck his head, but he didn’t let it stop him.

“Hey listen I got some tickets for the symphony tonight, and I was wondering if you’d like to go with me?”

Hermione stopped walking and turned back around to face him, “Charlie, I’m flattered, really. But as I told you before, I’m just not interested in dating right now.”

Charlie nodded, but continued smiling, “so that’s a maybe?”

“We’ll discuss it some other time. Right now I need to get back to work.” Hermione turned on her heel and marched straight for the elevator, praying to Merlin that Charlie hadn’t followed after her. When the elevator doors shut firmly in front of her, she let out a huge sigh. Hermione hated turning the young man down constantly but he left her no choice. Though she couldn’t help but get a nagging feeling when she was around him. Something felt familiar, she just couldn’t put a finger on what.

An hour back into her work, there was a tapping at her window startling her from her train of thought. Turning to investigate, Hermione found an owl perched outside on the windowsill. Curious, and slightly confused, she opened the window to let the bird in. It dropped a note on the table beside the window and looked at her expectantly. “I’m sorry, I don’t have treat to give you.” She moved to pat the gorgeous bird but it just screeched at her and flew out the window, “well I’m sorry!” Hermione called after it, shaking her head in amusement. She picked up the note and studied it; her name was beautifully scrawled out with no trace of the sender. In all her eight years living in the muggle world, no one had sent her an owl. 

Gingerly, Hermione turned the note over and opened it. The same handwriting decorated the inside, one Hermione did not recognize.

_ Granger, _

_ I know we were never friends in school, or at all for that matter. But I trust you, you saved my life that day and I owe you a lot. I believe you trust me too; I still have something of yours and I think it’s time you have it back. Meet me at the little cafe on the corner of Laurel and Park Road, day after tomorrow. I’ll be wearing a pink sundress. _

_ P.P. _

Hermione stared at the note for what must have seemed like hours until she brought herself out of it and took a deep breath in. She knew no other person with those initials other than Pansy Parkinson, so clearly this note was from her. She hadn’t seen or heard from Pansy since the day at Hogwarts when she told her to run; that day everything had fallen apart.

The thought gave her a headache. Her rational side of her brain told her not to go, that it was too risky. But her curiosity got the better of her, as she wanted to know what it was she had given Pansy Parkinson. 


	17. Part 17

Two days later found Hermione walking down the street toward the cafe, subtly glancing over her shoulders every few minutes. When the cafe came into view, she began scanning the area for a dark haired woman in a pink sundress but there were none. Hermione began to feel slightly panicked and wondered if this had been a trap, a way to draw her out and be captured, again. Just as her heart rate jumped from anxiety, a tall attractive blonde woman exited the cafe, she wore a large sunhat and a breezy pale pink dress. Hermione just watched as the woman sat herself down at a table and began sipping at her tea, occasionally glancing around. Had Pansy charmed her appearance just as Hermione had? Was she in hiding as well? That was a silly question, Hermione scoffed at herself. Everyone was hiding these days.

She approached cautiously but with a plan in case this all went south. Hermione walked toward the table with purpose but kept her line of sight straight for the doorway of the little shop. As she drew nearer the table she purposely fumbled her steps and dropped her handbag. Several items scattering across the cobblestone. “Here let me help you, are you alright?” The blonde in the pink dress reached down to help grab the items, the note from Pansy being one of them. The blonde paused for a moment as she caught a glance at the note in her hand before handing it to Hermione, “here why don’t you join me for a cuppa, you look like you need a rest. Is your ankle okay?”

Hermione sighed inwardly, maybe this  _ was _ Pansy. “Oh thank you, that would be lovely.” She stuffed her things back into her handbag and sat down across from the other girl who waiting until the waiter had taken her order and walked away before saying anything more.

“Heaven’s but you look familiar,” the girl said, fanning herself beneath the wide brim of her hat, “do we know each other? School perhaps?”

Hermione squinted at the woman across from her; this had to be Pansy. It would make sense for her to be blonde now, almost a tribute to Daphne. “I haven’t the faintest idea, sounds about right. Although I went to a rather large school. I wasn’t friends with many girls my age unfortunately. They always tended to be mean hearted. One in particular hated me, perhaps you know her. She was tall, skinny, sort of a pug nose. Ran around with a lot of boys had the name of some unattractive flower.”

Hermione’s lips twitched in amusement as she watched the other woman tense up, her own mouth twitching; but not with amusement. “Oh yes, I think I remember her, she had it out for some wild haired girl too, they were always throwing insults. I don’t blame her much though, the other girl was just asking for with such an atrocious name as she had.

Hermione sucked her teeth in annoyance, but played along. “Yes well, I guess we do know each other then.”

Pansy arched a perfect brow, “so it seems.” She stared at Hermione for a long moment before leaning in closer and lowering her voice. “Call me Penny, I assume you have some muggle name as well.” 

Hermione nodded, “Amanda.” 

Pansy nodded curtly in return. “I’m running a huge risk coming here like this, but I never come to this side of town with this glamour.”

“Why  _ are _ you here, Pa-Penny? What is this all about? We haven’t spoken since-”

Pansy lifted a hand and took a sip of her tea. “Yes I know, believe me this is the last thing I ever planned on doing. With so many former students in hiding, pure-blood and muggle-born alike, no one wants to run the risks. But,” she leaned forward again. “I was approached a few weeks ago. Lupin and his merry band of do-gooder Aurors have made it their mission to find you, scar-head and... even Malfoy, that’s who they really want.”

Hermione tensed at the name, a tightening grip clenched at her gut. “Why Malfoy? He’s a coward and a bully, and never helped anyone in his life other than himself.”

Pansy delicately placed her cup back on the table, “ah yes. I’ve forgotten. You hate him don’t you.”

Hermione scowled, “of course I hate him, don’t you know what he did to me after that day? What I went through?” Her voice was full of hatred and bitterness toward the stuck up arse.

Sighing, Pansy reached into her bag, glancing around subtly as she did so. Before she pulled her hand back out however, she locked eyes with Hermione, “what I’m about to give you, is something you gave me all those years ago. It is highly important to what Lupin wants to accomplish. Without this, we will all be dead.” Pansy placed her hand on the table in front of Hermione then slowly pulled it back, revealing two small vials; each glowing a brilliant blue-silver hue. Pansy watched carefully as Hermione first, glanced at her in confusion then stared at the two vials with curiosity.

“Memories?” Hermione mused quietly, “but whose?” She gently picked one up and studied it, nothing about it told her whose memory she was holding, or even what the memory could even be so she looked back at Pansy for an answer.

“Yours.” Pansy said quietly, with almost a hint of  sadness in her voice. “And,” she paused as though hesitant to explain further, “...and someone who was dear to you.” Hermione’s frown deepened as she picked up the other vial to inspect it. Pansy continued, “you gave them to me that day you were captured. I was running with Astoria when they appeared in my hand the next minute. You must have erased your memories, locked them in vial and sent them to me for safekeeping. It was honestly the one thing that probably kept you alive in that hell hole of a manor.”

Hermione shook her head, “I still don’t understand what this has to do with me. If Lupin needs Harry, I can’t help him. After Ron was killed I didn’t hear a word from him. He could be dead too for all I know. And I, sure as Merlin’s beard, don’t know where Malfoy is.”

Closing her eyes, Pansy took in a long breath. “It’s not about you looking for Draco. They know where he might be. They need you… and what is in those vials. Potter is just the insurance Policy. If You-Know-Who catches wind of Harry being sought after, after all these years, he’ll keep his attention focused on that, and not on you or Draco or whatever Lupin’s got up his sleeve.”

Hermione was starting to get a headache. This was all too much to take in. She had memories she didn’t remember, and supposedly they were important enough to finally put an end to this war. She took in a shaky breath, glancing at her watch and realized that she needed to get back to work. “I have to go.” She quickly stood, dropping change on the table for the tea she had barely touched.

Pansy stood as well, leaning closer and grabbing Hermione’s arm as she gave her a small hug for appearances. “Think about what I said. Lupin’s dogs expect me to tell them where you are and I can’t keep them off for long.” she paused as she pulled back, her facial expression softening, “don’t be afraid of what you see in those vials. If you need me, send an owl.” She let Hermione go as she brushed past her, “Wonderful to see you dear.”

“You too,” Hermione muttered as she looked down to stare at the silvery glow clutched in her fists.

__#__

 

That night Hermione sat in her flat on the couch, staring at the vials across from her on the coffee table, a pensieve sitting next to them. Her curtains were draw, and wards were in place around the room; she had even placed a silencing charm around her flat. She took a breath in to steady herself before reaching for one of the vials and dumping its contents into the pensieve. The silvery silk like threads swirled around in the bowl as Hermione gathered the courage to dive in. These were obviously important memories if she’d given them to Pansy of all people; so with that thought in mind she leaned forward.

The swirling smoke and shadowy shapes slowly came into focus as Hermione tried to find her footing. She found herself in the prefects bathroom; she looked around to see herself on one of the benches helping another student, These were her missing memories then. Hermione moved closer and recognized the male student as none other than Draco Malfoy. She watched herself interact with him, disgusted by her own pity for his condition. Hermione also found herself blushing right along with her memory self as Malfoy got out of the tub. 

Suddenly the memories shifted to a corridor and Hermione found herself standing in close proximity to Malfoy and herself who were both much too close for her liking. Malfoy had her memory self pinned against a wall, the lack of space between his mouth and her skin made Hermione uncomfortable and left wondering why she was allowing him to do so. Seconds later however had her quite pleased with herself as she watched herself slap the smug look off Malfoy’s face  followed by complete surprise when Malfoy kissed her heatedly. 

The memory remained only long enough for Hermione to feel confusion and a sense of loss at what she was witnessing. The memories continued as Hermione watched one after the other, Her confusion growing, emotions overwhelming her until tears formed. 

She wasn’t sure what it was she and Malfoy supposedly had, but she knew it was important. It meant something. What she couldn’t understand was why, if all this were true, how could he have done what he did to her all those years ago. 

Finally, with tears falling across her cheeks, Hermione watched a more recent memory take shape around her. She and Malfoy were outside and the atmosphere was tense between them. She could see herself crying, fighting to keep the tears back but failing. Malfoy stood there, pleading with her, Hermione could almost hear desperation in his voice. Her own eyes were filling with tears again at the pain she was re-experiencing in front of her. She stood there, watching as her memory self professed her love for the blonde pure-blood Slytherin then promptly wiping the memories from his mind; her heart breaking at the sight. 

Hermione backed out of the memories onto the couch, her body was shaking, her sobs uncontrollable. She wasn’t even sure why she was crying so hard, perhaps years of pent up anguish over losing someone so close to her and not being able to express that pain.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, sniffling as she wiped at her tears. Hermione stared at the other vial, knowing now what it contained. They were the memories she had taken from Draco; his perspective of their time together. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know, at least not right now. It was a lot to take in all at once, and it had only been her own experiences.

Sniffling again, she reached forward to grasp the vial between her fingers. She twisted the smooth glass against her fingertips, her mind wandering to all the possibilities of what those memories held. Had he always hated her? Did he love her like she had so clearly fallen in love with him? Would he,  _ could _ he love her that way again, after what she’d done, albeit to protect them both but still she had taken a part of him without asking and sent him off into the depths of the death-eaters.

More importantly, could she ever move past and forgive him for all the torturous things that had happened to her at his hands all those years ago?  Hermione clutched the vial and rubbed more tears away with her other hand as she layed back on the couch. Soft sobs escaped her lips as she drifted into a fitful sleep.

 

__#__

 

“What do you mean you don’t have an answer!” Bertrand shouted, irritated with the petite brunette before him. 

The girl straightened her shoulders as she folded her arms across her chest, “exactly what I said!” she spat, enraged that this auror was in her home and disrupting her time. “I don’t know when she’ll be back, or even if she found who she was looking for. She never tells me anything important.” The last sentence came out in almost a bitter tone, as if it were a continuously sore subject.

Bertrand fumed silently, cursing the girl and her blonde companion but the door to the flat swung open just as he was about to open his mouth again. “What are you doing here.” Pansy demanded, a fire lighting up her eyes as she reached for her wand on reflex, her blonde hair falling across her face and shoulders.

The burly auror held up a hand, remembering Lupin’s warning. “Now now, let’s calm down shall we. No one needs to get hurt here.”

Pansy approached slowly, her hand still hovering over her wand, “I am calm.” She placed herself between the auror and the glamored Astoria. “I told you I would contact you when I found what you were looking for. Who gave you the right to come to my home, and use scare tactics on a young witch in hiding? Because I know Lupin didn’t.”

Bertrand bowed slightly as he took a step back; he’d heard stories about this girl. She was ruthless and very creative in torture. She hadn’t aligned with one side or the other, but rather had taken it upon herself to find as many death-eaters and wizards as she could in the first few years of the war that had anything to do with hurting innocent witches. She was an excellent tracker, and an even more impressive fighter. Her skill with a wand had been the reason Lupin had tried to recruit her but she wanted none of it. She sought nothing but vengeance for a love lost, or so that was the story. But after months of tracking and killing some of the worst death-eaters and snatchers, she had gone into hiding. No one knew who her companion really was, only that Pansy protected her with her life.

“Now now,” Bertrand said again, calmly. “You don’t want to use your wand on a-”

Pansy snapped a silencing charm, “I don’t give a rat’s arse if you’re an auror, or the Dark Lord himself. You have come to my home, harassed my friend, harassed me and potentially placed us both in danger of being discovered.”

The auror opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out, “I do not appreciate the lack of respect, and complete disregard of privacy you and your buffoons have extended toward me. Now if you don’t mind, you will leave my home at once to crawl back to whatever place you came from and tell Lupin I will give him what he wants as soon as I can get it.” Pansy’s eyes snapped with fierceness as she lifted the charm.

Bertrand took several steps back, looking furious at how he had just been humiliated in front of his men. “You are lucky Lupin is protecting you, witch,” he muttered, retreating out the door.

The last thing he heard before apparating was Pansy scoffing and slamming the door behind him. 

“Are you alright?” Pansy asked, whirling on Astoria once the door was firmly shut and wards in place.

“I’m fine,” Astoria said, her tone soft and reassuring. “He is all bluster and no brawn.” She pulled her auburn hair back into a ponytail as she moved to sit down on the couch. “Did she meet you?”

Pansy was busy checking all her warding, for a third time as she answered, “yes. Just as stubborn and suspicious as she ever was. I almost feel bad for her, I don’t know if I could get rid of my memories with Daph. It’s the only thing that kept me sane.” Pansy glanced at Astoria, who was watching her carefully. “And you of course.”

Astoria laughed, one loud mocking sound, “sure Panse.” She patted the seat beside her. “Come sit down, the wards are perfectly fine, and I’m sure you haven’t relaxed all day.”

Pansy rolled her eyes but obeyed the petite girl. They two had an easy friendship, granted it had taken them a while to warm up to each other. They had clung to each other in the months following the attack at Hogwarts, both having lost someone dear to their hearts but it slowly turned to bitterness. They had yelled at each other, each blaming the other for Daphne’s death until the pain and the effort to keep each other at arm's length grew to be too much.

Pansy quickly stepped into the role of older sister, while Astoria accepted the guidance as she missed having a sister to turn to. They had finally admitted their sisterly love for one another and decided that Daphne wouldn’t want them to continue to be filled with the hatred they felt and to move on and be happy. So they had; they moved into a rural muggle town, quietly acquired a flat and had been living in relative peace for seven years.

“Now.” Astoria said with slight excitement, “tell me what happened.”


End file.
